Catch Me If I Fall
by KellethMetheus
Summary: The sequel to Falling For You. Continues right where the first story left off. Who took Daniel through the wormhole and why, what does this mean for the future?
1. Through the Wormhole

**Author's Note:** This story is the sequel to **Falling For You **and it is an AU story. You don't have to read the other story but some things will make more sense if you do, like how Sam and Jack got together and why Charile, Jack's son, is still alive.

**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE**

Daniel laid his head down on the desk; he was so tired. The MALP video taken a few days ago when they had successfully connected the Stargate with another planet was still running in the background. For the last week, he had been studying the writings on the walls and the architecture of the pyramid, trying to learn as much as he could about the planet they were going to.

The problem was the symbols on the walls spoke of Ra, of his magnificence, and mighty conquests, but nothing of the human rulers or the people of the planet.

Daniel knew Ra was the Egyptian sun god, but what was he doing on this alien planet? How could an Earth deity adorn the walls of a temple millions of kilometers away? The whole theory was giving him a headache. So, for all they knew, there was no one there, except Ra and his slaves.

He was just drifting off to sleep when the klaxons sounded and Kawalsky was called to the control room. Getting wearily to his feet, Daniel headed in the direction of the control room, wondering what was going on. This had never happened before.

When he arrived, the Gate was spinning as though someone was dialing. He laid his hand on Harriman's shoulder, making the other man jump. "Walter, what's going on?"

"Dr. Jackson! I didn't know that you were still here." Walter shook his head, "I don't understand it. The Gate just started dialing on its own. We've never had that happen before. It's kind of amazing. It means that there really is someone out there."

The vortex ka-whooshed out and settled into a calm puddle. SFs rushed into the Gateroom, armed to the teeth as they took up position at the bottom of the ramp, waiting to see what would happen.

Two figures tumbled out of the event horizon and rolled down the ramp a short ways before they stopped. Behind them, the wormhole shut down. No one moved, not even the two figures on the ramp.

Daniel, who had been watching everything from the control room, activated the mic. "Hello, welcome to Earth." Walter looked at Daniel, who shrugged, and both of them turned back to the scene unfolding below them.

The taller of the two figures got to their feet, pushing back the hood that covered their face, to reveal a woman with long, dark, curly hair. She scanned the room, as though looking for someone. Her gaze fell on Daniel, still in the control room, and pointed right at him. "Dan-yel!" The next words were in a language that no one understood. From her robes, she brought out a book and pointed to it. "Dan-yel!" she cried again but the rest of what she said appeared to be lost on everyone.

Daniel looked at Walter. "Where did they dial in from, Sergeant?"

They both looked at the screen. "I think it's the planet that you and the others were going to visit in a few days. How does she know your name?"

Looking at Walter and then at the woman, who was still calling his name, Daniel replied, "I don't know, but I won't find any answers up here. Let the soldiers know that I'm coming down there and not to shoot me."

The Sergeant's eyes went wide. "Are you sure you should do that? Shouldn't you wait for the ranking officer? I paged Kawalsky and General Hammond; they should be here in a minute."

"What's all the fuss about?" came the Major's voice from behind them.

Motioning out the window, Daniel explained, "Two people came through the Stargate from the planet we plan to visit. The woman appears to be human, but the other figure hasn't moved yet." He looked at Kawalsky as he concluded, "She also seems to be calling my name."

Kawalsky looked confused. "They came through the Gate, and they are calling your name, Jackson." The tone of his voice was skeptical.

"Yes, my name." He turned on the speaker so they could hear the woman in the Gateroom.

The woman's panicked voice was heard more clearly, "Dan-yel!" followed by more words that couldn't be interpreted.

Motioning out the window, Daniel explained, "I was going to speak with them. We can't just stare at her all day. We need to know what she wants."

"Whoa, there!" Kawalsky held up his hands as he stepped into Daniel's path. "Can you understand anything she's saying, other than your name, Dr. Jackson?" the Major asked.

"No, but I may be able to figure it out by going down there. You can communicate a lot with gestures. It's only a woman and what looks like a teenage boy." The other figure had finally moved, and now stood on its feet beside the woman, as they began to argue. "There are a lot of guns down there. Do they really look like they could hurt me?"

Hurrying to catch up with Daniel, Kawalsky rushed into the room, grabbing the back of his shirt. "Stay behind the line for now."

Realizing that for now he would have to agree, Daniel nodded. "You tell those SFs not to shoot anyone, including me. We don't know why they're here.

The woman and boy were huddled together, and her calls for 'Dan-yel' were much quieter now, but she still seemed to be looking for whomever she expected to find.

When she saw Daniel, she stepped away from the boy. "Dan-yel?" she asked as she pointed right at him.

Daniel slipped out in front of the line before anyone could stop him. "I'm Daniel Jackson; do you want to speak to me?"

She was getting more excited as she pointed at the book, then at Daniel, and motioning for him to come forward. "Dan-yel!"

Not realizing that he could be in any danger, Daniel stepped closer to the woman. "Is the book for me? Where did you get it?"

The woman offered him the book, gesturing for him to take it. Reaching out, Daniel took the book, only to have her wrap her arm around his neck, pressing a blade to his skin. "Dial Abydos, the planet we came from, or he dies," she told the assembled soldiers, in perfect English.

Kawalsky held up his palms to show that he wasn't going to hurt her as he eased forward. "Let him go, and I'll tell them to dial the Gate, but we won't do anything until you release him." To the SFs, he said, "No one shoots unless I give the order. We don't want to hurt Dr. Jackson."

"No, I am not stupid. I will not release Daniel until you dial Abydos for me. There are no other options; I am prepared to die, and kill this man if I must. Now dial the _Chappa'ai_, and we will leave. I will not harm him if you let me and my brother leave." She pressed the knife to Daniel's neck, drawing blood. "I must take him with me. He will be returned to you soon."

Major Kawalsky looked over at Daniel, who said, "Let me go, I'll be all right."

Kawalsky looked up at the General, who nodded. This was Daniel's choice. Besides, he knew Sam and Jack would follow as soon as they could.

Motioning to Walter to dial the Gate, Kawalsky sounded resigned as he said, "Let them go." Pointing at the woman, he added, "If you harm him, I will…" His voice trailed off. He was obviously at a loss as to how to deal with the situation.

"He will be returned to you unharmed." The woman nodded to the boy, "Go now, I will follow soon."

The boy looked at the wormhole, seeming unsure. "Are you certain this is the only way, Sha're?" He looked at the soldiers and the blade at Daniel's throat.

"Skaa'ra, go now. Time is short, and we must get Daniel home. The stars have told us that the day is soon upon us, so go, now!" The boy waited another moment before he turned and vanished through the wormhole.

As her brother disappeared, the woman turned to Kawalsky. "Tell O'Neill and Carter that they must come, too, or he will die, not by my hand, but by Ra's. It is written that if they do not come, we will all die." Then, she pulled Daniel into the wormhole and disappeared.

TBC...

* * *

I am publishing my chapters a week earlier on my own website than you will find them here. So if you are interesting in getting notifications of when and where look KellethMetheus up on twitter or buzz.


	2. Abydos Sands

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews and those who have added this story to Alerts. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

Last time I forgot to thank those who've helped me with this story. SG-1Mouse, ShadowChaser, BeautifulBebe, you guys are all wonderful. Thanks for all your help.

**

* * *

Abydos Sands  
**

The next day, Jack tumbled out of the Gate and down the steps. This was a heck of a way to end a honeymoon. He and Sam had just arrived home, when the phone rang. Kawalsky was on the line, informing them about Daniel's abduction. Immediately, they raced to the mountain and geared up to go through the Gate. Now three hours later they were here, where ever that was.

Jack was covered in ice that immediately began to melt in the scorching heat. Sam, who he'd shoved into the wormhole, sat on the edge of the stairs, dry heaving between her legs. "Shouldn't have eaten that lunch, Sir." She looked up at Jack and smiled.

"I told you, Captain, never eat too much before a mission. It makes you slow and lazy, and always has a way of revisiting with a vengeance," Jack said, with a laugh.

Sam got to her feet on shaky legs. "By the way, sir, you shove me in a wormhole again, and you're sleeping on the couch for a month." She finally threw up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Jack muttered something in a language she couldn't understand before turning to Kawalsky. "Report!" as he studied the surroundings.

"Not much, Sir. There is this room and a few other chambers to make up the commplex. Outside, there's a whole wide world full of sand. We also found this near the door to go outside." He held up Daniel's Cheyenne Mountain ID card.

"Oh, wow!" Sam's voice interrupted and everyone turned to look at her, "This is what was missing from the dig at Giza. It's beautiful." Her hands ran reverently over the keys, some of them lighting up. Suddenly, the Gate began to spin.

Jack grabbed the back of her vest, pulling her away. "Okay, Carter, that's nice, but we can't even use it until we find Jackson and the address home." He motioned to Ferretti and Wallace. "The two of you, set up base camp. Carter, Kawalsky, Miller, and I'll scout around and see if we get lucky and stumble upon Jackson." With a wave of his hand, Jack started walking, knowing that the other three would follow.

0o0o0

Daniel woke, lifting his head to look around. Nothing looked familiar - where was he? What happened? The world immediately began spinning, and he fought the urge to vomit. Rolling over onto his back, he hoped that it would help calm his stomach, but the world kept its kaleidoscope look. In the end, he just closed his eyes and waited for it to stop.

When the world and his stomach had settled, Daniel looked around, confused. He expected to see the pyramid-like walls they had seen on the MALP, not the rocky cavern that surrounded him. He tried to remember how he had gotten here, but, the last thing he remembered, was being dragged through the Stargate by the alien woman.

"Dan-yel, drink, you need water. It is very hot and your body is not used to it." The same woman who abducted him offered him the cup of water. He wanted to refuse and demand to be taken home, but thirst won out. Nodding his head, he sat up and accepted the water. Before he drank, he asked, "What happened to me?"

Sha' re shook her head, "When we left the wormhole, you struck your head when we tumbled down the steps. I am sorry; it was not supposed to be like this. We were supposed to wait for you, O'Neill, and Carter to come, but I could not take the chance that you would not. I need your help. Drink, and then I will explain more."

Nodding his head, he drank. Sooner than he would have liked, the liquid was gone and his voice croaked as he requested, "More, please."

The woman took the cup and refilled it, returning it to his hand. As soon as he had possession of it, he drained the entire cup again, and again. Looking around him once more, he asked, "Where am I?"

"Abydos, my home. My brother and I brought you here to these caves because you are mentioned in the writings here. See here, this is your name. Dan-yel." She pointed to a section, written in English, amongst the Egyptian hieroglyphics. "It is time that my people were free, and you will help us. You must help us. It is written here."

Frowning, Daniel's voice was skeptical. "Help you what?"

The woman looked at him, confused, as though he should know this answer. "You do not know? It has been written in these cave walls for five thousand years. It has been my family's tradition to protect and care for the words until the signs appeared, and told us that the time was right. You, Dan-yel, will kill the false god, Ra, and set my people free."

"Kill Ra!" Daniel choked out, "Just how do I do that?"

"These walls speak of it, but I do not understand all the words that are written there. Please look, it is all there, the words do not make sense to me." She lifted the lamp and motioned to the walls and ceiling. "I know that you can read both languages."

Now that the lamp was held aloft, Daniel could see the walls and ceiling, covered with hieroglyphs, but one patch of the wall was written in English.

_Daniel Jackson, you and Jack O'Neill have a job to do. If you fail, the fate of many worlds hang in the balance. This time, you will need to do it right. Listen to what I have to say and save countless lives._

The message continued outlining what had happened in detail. Daniel sat back, amazed at what was written here in this small room. It spoke of a rebellion on Earth, of Ra leaving, and taking the people who now inhabited this planet with him. He read over the history again, wondering if he could really do this. Jack or Sam, yes, but him?

He shook his head in amazement. "I can't see how I can do this. I'm just an archaeologist, not Indiana Jones."

The woman frowned, "Inda who? You speak funny words, Dan-yel."

Smiling, Daniel reached out and touched her cheek. He was drawn to this beautiful woman and not sure why. Pulling back his hand, he shook his head. "Never mind. Do you have some food?" He rubbed his stomach. "I'm hungry."

"Yes, you must be. I will return with some nourishment, quickly," Sha' re told him.

She moved away swiftly, but Daniel yelled, "Wait!" The woman stopped. "What's your name? You seem to know mine and a lot of things about me, but I know nothing about you."

The woman smiled. "Dan-yel, I am Sha' re. I am to be your wife."

Before Daniel could say anything else, she vanished into the dark hallway, leaving him with more questions than answers.

0o0o0

Jack and company rounded the corner of the pyramid, only to be confronted with a group of young men armed with strange weapons. There were two kinds: one was a long pole weapon that seemed to have some sort of firing end. The other made Jack think of some sort of ray gun that looked like an "s". The four of them lifted their hands, as the boys closed in around them.

One of the boys stepped forward. "O-Nee-el, you and your people must come with me. It is not safe for you here. Come, come." He made motions with his hands.

"Jack, he was with the woman who took Jackson. You might want to be careful," Kawalsky said, watching the boy carefully.

"Where's Daniel Jackson? Take us to him now," Jack ordered, ignoring the weapons pointed at them.

"There is no need for threats, O-Ne-el. We mean you and your friends no harm. The weapons are for your protection, as well as our own. Ra could come any time. I have been waiting here for you to come through the Chaapa' ai. I take you to Dan-yel. Come, come."

Turning to his men, Jack ordered, "Miller, if they will let you, go back to camp and tell the others to hold off on setting up the base camp; we might need to move. We'll go with Skippy and his friends here. If you don't hear from us in an hour-" Jack stopped. "Well, hope you do hear from us, because I don't think you guys can come find us." Jack looked out at the miles and miles of sand.

The leader spoke again. "We will not harm you. I take you to Dan-yel. He is safe and so will you be."

Jack looked over at Sam, who shrugged. He wondered if he should have sent her back to base camp, instead of Miller, but, he knew she wouldn't like it one bit. She would see that move as doubt in her ability to do her job as a soldier, not as a man protecting his wife.

Looking at the boy, Jack nodded. "We'll follow you, but we keep our weapons."

"You may, O-Nee-el. We have no wish to take them from you. Now, follow us." The boys surrounding the team began to walk, and so they had no choice, but to head out into the sand, hoping that they wouldn't get lost and be left out there alone.

0o0o0

Sam walked in the middle of the group following the boys across the desert. They were no more than four or five years older than Charlie. What were they doing armed and ready to fight? And who was this Ra? Did they fight him? Thousands of questions swirled through her mind, but underlying it all, was the feeling of missing Charlie. Had it really only been three days since they had left his son at the cabin after the wedding? Had she and Jack really only been married that long?

That other life all seemed so far away now as they walked across this hot sand. It reminded her of their days in Iraq as they sat huddled in their hovel together, waiting for a chance to make a run for it. Things had turned out okay for them then, and she had to believe they would again.

Sighing, she pulled her thoughts from the past and into the present. She scanned the horizon, keeping an eye out for danger, knowing that all their lives depended on everyone being alert.

Soon, Sam was hopelessly lost, as they continued marching. Even the huge pyramid could no longer be seen from behind them. Worried, she moved closer to Jack. "Do you think they are going to leave us out here to die?"

"I don't know. From the looks of those weapons, if they wanted us dead, they could have done it at the pyramid, but this whole thing stinks," Jack said, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

0o0o0

After what seemed like hours of walking in the hot sun, the lead boy held up his hand and everyone stopped. "I must let the others know that we are here so they do not shoot us. Once you are inside, we will return for the rest of your men and bring them here."

Holding up his own hand, Jack said, "Now just wait a minute here, Skippy-"

"Skaa'ra." The boy pointed to himself. "I am Skaa'ra."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Skaa'ra, we'll just hold off on bringing the rest of my men here. I'll let you know when you can do that." With a wave of his hand, he motioned to Skaa'ra. "Now off you go, so I can stop baking what little brains I have."

Nodding, the boy headed off, "I will return swiftly. It is cool in the caves, and we will be safe." He moved closer to the mouth of the cave, imitating some animal noise. It was immediately echoed in return.

"Come, come. It is safe." As they entered the cave, Sam saw Jack's hands tighten on his MP5. He looked back at Sam, nodding as she snapped on her flashlight.

They passed a small camp where the meals were being cooked. A small fire was lit and a stew-like substance simmered over the flames. Another few turns later, they entered a large chamber. Writing covered the walls. Daniel sat in the middle of the floor with a woman.

Daniel smiled at the woman as she fed him something from a bowl of stew, as he pointed up at the ceiling, explaining what was written there.

Kawalsky stepped close to Jack, "That was the woman who took Jackson through the Stargate. They look pretty chummy, don't they?"

"That they do, Kawalsky. I think it's time to interrupt." Clearing his throat, Jack asked, "Having fun, Daniel?"

* * *

I am publishing my chapters a week earlier on my own website than you will find them here. So if you are interesting in getting notifications of when and where look KellethMetheus up on twitter or buzz.


	3. A Mystery Solved but More Found

**Author's Note:** Sorry this late but I didn't have access to my computer yesterday. I will be posted the next chapter on Sunday to give you folks time to read this one and the next one or maybe I won't because no one seems to like it or leave reviews. Maybe if I get enough I will post the next chapter tomorrow.

**

* * *

Mystery Solved but More Found  
**

Daniel looked up, surprised. "Jack? Sam? Kawalsky? Where did you come from?" He asked, stunned to see them all here.

"Yep, it's me. We came through this funny ring, looking for an idiot. Just what do you think you're doing?" Jack looked at Daniel and then Sha're. Kawalsky said that she was the woman who abducted Daniel; just why he was so buddy-buddy with her was a mystery to him.

Daniel smiled sheepishly. "Sha're and I are, ah, reading."

Jack nodded. "Oh, you're reading?" He motioned with his hand to Daniel. "About what?"

"About us, or should I say 'another' us. Somehow the future has been changed. It says-"

Cutting him off, Jack said, "Daniel, you do recall this woman took you from the SGC at knife point, threatened your life?"

"I know, Jack, but she had her reasons. She needs our help and she wasn't sure we would come." Daniel got to his feet and pulled Jack toward one section of the wall, Sam followed.

As they drew closer, Sam studied the wall more closely. "Is that-?"

Daniel smiled. "Yes, it is English and, from what Sha're tells me, this was written almost five thousand years ago, when her people were brought here by Ra, from Earth." He motioned to one section. "The amazing thing is, it talks about us."

"Us? As in Earth?" Jack asked, incredulously.

"No, you, Sam, and me. According to this, we're going to kill Ra. I'm not sure what that means, though." Frowning he tried to find it again and got lost in his reading for a moment.

Jack, was losing patience with the Archaeologist, cleared his throat.

Looking slightly startled, Daniel asked, "Oh, and did you bring the bomb, because we're going to need it?"

"For what?" Jack demanded, barely holding on to the last shreds of his temper.

"We're going to use the bomb to defeat Ra and blow up his ship. That was why Sha're came for me; she needs our help to free her people." Daniel told him, motioning to a spot on the wall.

Now Jack was confused. "Defeat Ra? Now, just why would we do that? I mean, we're kinda prisoners here." Motioning to all the weapons that surrounded them. "And, I'm not feeling very cooperative."

"Jack, look around you." Daniel waved his arms around the chamber. "You have to understand that this is the most amazing thing that I have ever seen. I mean, years ago, I hypothesized that the pyramids were landing pads for aliens, but I never expected to find an Egyptian-like civilization on an alien planet. These people are lorded over by an alien masquerading as the Egyptian god, Ra. He comes and takes away their children and requires they worship him. They also have to give him a percentage of a mineral called Naquada. These people mine it from the hills."

"And we care, why?" Jack asked, pinning Daniel with a hard look. Jack had been involved in too many wars where the US had interfered with various countries and their relations and had always ended up helping no one in the end.

"Because according to the writing, already we've already done it," Daniel told him, slightly exasperated.

"So. Just what does it say? A man from far way uses a great blowy up thingy to destroy Ra and save the planet."

"No, Jack, that's just it. The words aren't vague or evasive. The amazing thing is that it says 'Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson will use a nuclear weapon to blow up Ra's ship.'"

"That is a little weird, but I need more of a reason than its written on the wall. You really can't be asking me to do that base on this." He waved his hands at the words meticulously carved there.

Daniel's excitement remained unhampered. "That's exactly what I 'm asking you to do. There is a city of five thousand people who have been terrorized by these aliens for millennia or made into slaves."

"Why?" Jack asked looking at Sam and Daniel. "I don't see how this is our fight. I mean, you have heard of the Prime Directive; they have it for a reason."

Jack could feel all eyes on him. "What? Charlie loves that Star Trek show with the bald guy. I watch it sometimes with him but they're right. We don't know the other side of this. For all we know, Sha're's people are the aggressors and this Ra-bozo is just trying to defend himself."

Daniel pointed to a certain spot on the wall. "Jack, just look at this, because of us, many planets will be free. They will no longer have to bow to these creatures." He looked over at Jack who stood there with his arms crossed looking unrelenting. Unfortunately Daniel saw Jack's point, but he still had to try to convince the older man to help these people.

As he continued his plea, Daniel tried not to look at Sha're. He had seen her name listed among those who were to die along with Kawalsky's. "The writer of this hopes that this foreknowledge will help us to save some of those who are supposed to die in the conflict."

Jack closed his eyes, thinking about the war he and Sam had just come through. "Just how many lives are lost, Daniel? Are these people's lives worth more than my men? We don't have the force to do what you want to do. There's only ten or us. We came for reconnaissance, not war."

Daniel opened his mouth to respond but Sha're spoke first. "No, they are not, but, like me, they chose to fight, knowing they might die. We know the cost of failure is death, but we have to try, because life under Ra's rule is worse than death. We will do this with or without your help. It is our destiny to save ourselves. Many more will die if we don't have your help, but we cannot give up. We have no other option." Sha're told him her face full of determination.

"What can we do that you can't? I don't understand what you want from us, other than the bomb." Sam asked, speaking for the first time.

"You also have weapons and training both of which we have little of. We have been successful in small missions, but others, we failed bitterly. With your help, we can stop Ra, and then move on to other worlds freeing them as well. The _Goa'uld_ cannot be allowed to maintain their strangle hold on the humans of this galaxy, as they do here. We must prove to them that these parasites are not gods. My people and others deserve the truth. Do you not agree, O'Neill?" Sha're's voice was impassioned.

Jack stared at this woman, who seems so small but had so much courage. Could he really walk away from these people and let them die, but on the other hand, was this his fight? He looked over at Sam and Daniel. No, this was not his decision to make. This was for the suits in Washington. "Yeah sure, ya betcha, we'll just beam the bomb to the bad guys' ship and start a war. Sounds like a plan." He crossed the room and grabbed Daniel, pulling him to his feet. "Come on, we're going home, now. These folks can fight their own battles." Turning to Sam, Jack said, "Carter, gather the troops." Then, into his radio, "Base camp, this is O'Neill. I have found Jackson and we're coming back to you. We should be there in an hour."

"_We hear you, sir. See you when you get here,"_ came back Ferretti's voice. Jack, still holding on to Daniel's shirt, hauled him back, the way he'd come.

* * *

Sha're watched Daniel disappear down the cave corridors and her hope for her people with him. Getting to her feet, she called, "Please, we need your help. You did it before. Whoever wrote on the walls knew we would need your help. We cannot do it alone." Jack continued to walk away. "Many will die if you do not help us."

Jack stopped, letting go of Daniel. "It's not our fight. We don't belong here; this is way over our heads." He looked over at Daniel, who was trying to argue, but Jack grabbed him once more and turned to the military people. "Now!"

Skaa'ra stepped into the soldiers' path, but Sha're spoke, "Let them go. We cannot force them to see their destiny; they must experience it for themselves. Step back and let them pass. All will happen as it must."

Casting one last look at O'Neill, he moved to the side, allowing them to pass. Jack didn't look back, but Daniel did - only for a moment. His gaze met hers for just an instant before following Jack into the tunnel.

As soon as they could no longer be seen, Skaa'ra turned to Sha're. "Why did you let them go? They must help us. Our planet's survival depends on it. If Ra discovers our rebellion, He will kill us all with no forgiveness, starting with our father even though he had no part of it."

"I know, Skaa'ra, but I cannot force them to help us. I do not know how, but they will aid us. Something will change O'Neill's mind and they will return to help us." She squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "Now, take them back to the Stargate. Report to me when they have left. Leave a small group to watch the Stargate. Ra will return soon and I would like time to prepare if we are alone."

He hesitated and then headed off in the direction Jack and the others had disappeared. Sha're watched him go, hoping that she was right and they would return to help them, or her brother's words would be true, and they would be all dead. Then, nothing else would matter.

* * *

I am publishing my chapters a week earlier on my own website than you will find them here. So if you are interesting in getting notifications of when and where look KellethMetheus up on twitter or buzz.


	4. Lost and Found

**Author's Note:** Bp() you are very correct about who wrote the message and there will be more about that in a later chapter and I hope you enjoy this next one. Thanks for reading.

ckarisny (): Sorry I don't do techno babble very well so I just don't try. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**

* * *

Lost and Found**

Jack left the tunnel and headed out in the blazing sun of the desert, hoping that he would be able to lead his men back to the pyramid. The only problem was as he looked out over the horizon, all he saw was sand, sand, and more sand.

Sam stood right beside him. "Sir, I think we should head that way." She pointed in the direction of the setting sun. "But, I'm not sure."

"Well, we'll head out then. We walked for an hour, and we lost sight of the pyramid after twenty-five minutes. So, we'll go that way for thirty-five minutes, and hope for the best."

There was the sound of footsteps behind them. Jack turned to find Skaa'ra coming closer with a small group of boys. "O-Nee-el, I will show you the way back to the chappa'ai." He motioned with his hands. "Follow." Jack looked at Sam and followed Skaa'ra in the direction Sam had suggested.

* * *

They arrived at the pyramid in the time that Jack had estimated. His group had just entered the interior, when a rumbling began.

Ferretti's voice came over the radio. _"Sir, something is happening!"_

"I know, we've just arrived and can hear it. Two minutes and we'll be at your position. Get ready to dial the Gate. Jackson has the address to get us home."

"_We're ready, sir-"_ The sound of gunfire interrupted his call. Without being told, Jack and his group broke into a run. As they entered the main hall, they saw the remaining men firing at soldiers who were dressed in shiny suits with huge jackal heads. Jack's first thought was that he was in a Star Trek episode.

Lifting their weapons, Sam and Jack began to fire as they advanced. A strange noise was heard; all of a sudden, a set of rings descended from the roof. Jack managed to get out to the way, but Daniel and Sam were caught in the rings and disappeared.

* * *

Immediately, they were replaced by more men with strange weapons. Jack and his men continued to fire, unsure just what was going on. Daniel and Sam were gone, and he was the only one who knew the address home. The boy might, but Jack thought that Skaa'ra wouldn't tell them. Besides, he wasn't leaving without Sam and Daniel. The guards fell one by one. No one was moving right away; everyone waited to see if there would be anymore reinforcements arriving.

Skaa'ra tried to move, but Jack grabbed him. "Just wait and see if they send more of those guys. It hasn't been long enough. Hang back just a sec."

"Jaffa." Jack looked at him strangely. "Those men are not human, they are Jaffa." Skaa'ra waved his hands at the bodies.

Jack looked back at the men and then at the boy. "Huh? What do you mean they are not human? They look as human as you or me."

"They are Jaffa. They carry the larval Goa'uld, and they are their soldiers, but the Jaffa are prisoners as much as we are. I hate to kill them, but it is us or them."

"Why do you say that?" Jack looked once more at the bodies lying there.

"They cannot exist without the Goa'uld. In exchange for carrying the larvae, they acquire long life and good health. But without them, the Jaffa will get sick and die." Skaa'ra ducked under Jack's hand. "If Ra was going to send more men, he would have done so already." He grabbed one of the bodies and began to pull it into one of the ante-chambers.

Jack looked down at the spot where both Sam and Daniel had vanished. "I need to get my people back. How do I get on that ship?"

Skaa'ra shook his head. "You do not. There is no way. Your people are lost to you, or they soon to be. If Ra finds them worthy, they will become Goa'ulds.

Rounding on the boy, Jack pinned him with a glare. "Sam isn't gone. I don't believe that for one moment. I didn't come through that last war and find Sam again, only to lose her to some alien thing. Now, you find a way to get me up there, or else I will blow up this place. So, until I see their bodies, my wife and Jackson are alive."

He let go of Skaa'ra, who smiled. "You really are a hero, O'Neill. I will help you. What do you want me to do?"

Jack motioned to the dead. "Search them and see what you can find. They must have had some way to summon those ring things. One of them must have it on him."

Skaa'ra blocked his way to the chamber where they had temporarily stored the dead. "You will help us?"

Jack shook his head. "No, I'm not making any promises. I'm getting my people back, and that's it for now. The rest I'll think about." was all Jack would say, as he pushed the boy out of the way.

* * *

Sam immediately moved in front of Daniel as the rings vanished into the floor once more, and she scanned their new location. They were in an elaborate chamber that centered around a huge gold throne. A young man got to his feet as the noise of the rings died away. "Who are you, and how dare you enter my presence? I shall have you killed!"

Daniel got to his feet and trying to push past Sam. "We're from Earth, and we've come here to explore and learn about those who live on other worlds through the Stargate. We-"

Sam shoved him back down to the ground, hissing, "Daniel, shut up! We have no idea who he is."

The boy seemed to take exception from being bowed down to as not being recognized. "I am Ra! Kneel before your God!" And he pointed his finger at the two of them.

Standing her ground, Sam said, "We have no quarrel with you. If you would return us to where we came from, we'll go home and leave you in peace."

The boy's smile was more of a sneer. "Bow to me of your own will, or I will break you, and you will bow just before you die. Now, kneel."

"No, I bow to no one," Sam said, as she ignored Daniel's pleas to be let up.

The boy descended the stairs and raised his hand, "Then so be it." An amber beam shot of his palm, striking Sam in the middle of her forehead. Instantaneous agony was all she could feel as it probed her brain. Sam fought the invasion into her mind, but it was too strong and there was no escape.

The more she resisted, the stronger Ra pushed, until Sam collapsed to her knees, passing out. Ra stepped closer and rolled Sam over with his foot. He studied her for a moment, and then turned to Daniel. "Will you bow before your God?"

Trying not to look at Sam, Daniel got to his knees, and was about to bow, when the Eye of Ra fell out of his shirt as he reached for Sam's side arm. Lifting his arm he fired, missing Ra totally.

Ra knocked him over as he wrenched the necklace from around Daniel's neck, laughing. "This has been lost for many millennia. You truly are of the _Tau'ri_. It was left behind when I abandoned your pathetic world." He picked up Sam's weapon. "How did you come to be here? Have you truly advanced so much since I left your world? I am impressed, but projectile? That is the best you can do?" He bent the weapon's muzzle and tossed it aside. "You are still children and no threat to me. You will tell me what I need to know."

Daniel shook his head in denial.

"Then you will follow the fate of your friend." The amber beam appeared once more and began to probe Daniel's mind, as it had done to Sam's, until the darkness surrounded him as well.

* * *

Jack and Kawalsky searched the dead bodies, hoping to find some sort of control device for the rings. In the end, it was Charlie who found it and handed it to Jack

"If we are going to get on that ship, we'll need some more help. Let's have Skaa'ra take us back to the cave and get some reinforcements."

Jack looked up at Charlie. "I'm not leaving anyone behind. You know why."

"Yes, Sir, I do." He nodded.

Skaa'ra came over. "Let us go. It is a long walk back to the cave. We will have to wait until tomorrow to return; the sun is setting and the desert will be cold. We will come back in the morning and try to save your people, but only if you will help mine."

Jack stared at the boy and relented. "I'll do what I can. Now, let's move out."

* * *

I am publishing my chapters a week earlier on my own website than you will find them here. So if you are interesting in getting notifications of when and where look KellethMetheus up on twitter or buzz.


	5. More Mysteries

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it.

**

* * *

More Mysteries  
**

An hour later, the weary group arrived back at the cave system. Before entering, Jack took one last look in the direction of the pyramid before following the rest of his men inside. He'd been married for less than a week, and he'd already lost his wife. If he didn't get Sam back, what on earth would he tell Charlie?

Jack shook his head; there was no way that Sam was gone. He had to believe that he'd see her again; it was what he'd done those dark days after he and Sam were separated in Iraq. He'd get her back for his son and for himself. They were a family.

Word of their return spread through the caverns. Soon, Sha're came running, her face full of excitement. However, when she saw the bedraggled group, fear replaced joy. She looked at the group and then asked, "Where is Carter and my Daniel?"

Dropping to the floor of the cave, Jack accepted a bowl of stew. Using his fingers, he shoveled the food into his mouth before answering. "We just got back to the pyramid when a ship arrived. Guys with funny outfits showed up out of nowhere and began shooting. A few of my men were hit; I lost two before I really knew what happened. If it wasn't for your brother and his friends, it would've been a lot worse." Fatigue tinged his voice.

Sha're sat down beside him and spoke, "It wasn't Jackson or Samantha, who died, was it?"

Jack shook his head. "Somehow Sam and Daniel got caught up in a transport like device. Your brother says that Daniel and Sam are lost to us, but I can't accept that. In the morning, I plan to use this." He held up the wrist device he'd taken from one of the dead Jaffa. "And get on that ship to find Sam and Daniel. Then, we're going home. Will you help us get them back?"

Once all of the Earth soldiers had their food, Sha're accepted her own bowl and began to eat. After a while, she spoke, "We are willing to aid you in your rescue, but our price will be your help to free my people. A few of the boys have been on Ra's ship before, but they did not get very far before their courage failed. I can let you speak with them."

Scooping the rest of his meal out of the bowl, Jack nodded. "Give me some time to think about this." A silence fell as Jack was handed some water, and he drank. Once Kawalsky was done, Jack pulled him aside. "What do you think about all this? Should we help these people or what?"

Charlie shook his head. "I don't know, Jack. This is one sticky situation. I see how these people live, and I want to help, but what if they were once the conquerors? We just don't know enough about the situation." He paused and looked at the Colonel.

Running his hand through his hair, Jack agreed. "I know what you mean. Part of me thinks we should just grab our people and get home, but it's all there on that stupid wall. Jack O'Neill, the hero. Charlie, I'm no hero. I just want to find my wife, and go home, not save the world, or at least this one."

"Well, Sir, it's your call. If you think we should help these people, all the men will follow you. We lost some good people, but I understand, in more ways than one, why you want to go after Sam and Jackson." Charlie stated. "No one's left behind. I did it to you twice, and there's no way I'm doing the same thing to the two of them. I really don't want to leave without them."

"We'll do it, but I hope this doesn't come back and bite me in the ass. Get the men bedded down for the night, and we'll move out in the morning." Then to Sha're, he said, "Show me that cave; I want to read it all over again. I need to know what we are up against."

Nodding, she put her unfinished bowl down motioning for Jack to follow.

* * *

Sam slowly came back to consciousness and tried to sit up. Immediately, she grabbed her head as it pounded and spun. Closing her eyes, she swayed as the world dipped and twirled in a tilting kaleidoscope. Lying back down, she hoped it would help stop the chaos and calm her stomach.

It didn't work, and she expelled what little she had in her stomach. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she reached for her canteen, only to find it gone.

Not opening her eyes, she felt for the rest of her weapons, and found them missing as well. She had a small knife tucked away inside her vest; that was still there, but it was only useful in close quarters. Removing it from its spot, she tucked it into her pocket. They were unlikely to search her again. If she had the chance, she might be able to open the lock of her cell and get out of here.

A groan beside Sam told her that she wasn't alone. "Daniel, are you all right?" she croaked.

"Ah, I think so." Daniel sat up too quickly and grabbed his head. "What happened?" he asked, as he scanned the cell. "Where are we?"

Taking a deep breath, Sam opened her eyes. The world settled and she sat up, moving awkwardly away from the puddle of vomit.

Leaning back against the bars, she shrugged. "Not sure, the last thing I remember was that amber light and Ra's voice digging around my head. He wanted to know about Earth, but I don't think I told him anything. He was so strong."

Daniel sat down beside her. "I know what you mean. What do we do now?"

Getting to her feet with the support of the bars, she scanned their surroundings. "Not sure yet, but we'll get out of here; I just don't know how." She told him as she tested the strength of the bars. They didn't move or flex. Discouraged, she sat down once more beside Daniel, her mind continuing to work.

Luckily, Daniel knew Sam well enough to know that she needed silence as she tried to come up with a plan. Even if they got out of here, she had no idea where to go. The rings in the throne room were useless to them; there were too many people in there to escape.

A few minutes later, a guard wearing a Jackal mask approached the cell. He opened the door and set a tray down on the floor. "Eat."

When neither of the humans moved, he pulled out a strange "s" shaped weapon. "Your God wishes you to eat, and so you will eat!"

Sam could feel Daniel's eyes on her, and she picked up one of the bowls. Having no utensils, she slurped the gritty gruel, and Daniel did the same. It was only then the guard left.

Daniel choked down his portion. "What do you think Ra will do with us?"

Finishing her food, she shrugged. "Not sure; he must have some plan. I'm sure we'll know soon enough."

Her hand fingered the knife, wondering if she should tell Daniel about her plan. Realizing she had to trust him if they were to get out of here, Sam quickly explained about the knife and her plan. When she was sure the guard wasn't coming back, Sam got to her feet and began working on the lock. She had almost got it open, when they heard the guard returning.

Quickly, Sam sat down beside Daniel. "I almost had it. Next time, it shouldn't take me as long."

The guard stood over them. "Follow. Your God demands your presence." He backed the request with the same strange weapon as before.

This time, Sam and Daniel got to their feet without further hesitation. "Where're we going?" Sam asked, with curiosity.

"Our God doesn't share his plans with me. What Lord Ra has planned is not your concern." Then, he pushed Sam down the hallway.

Knowing not to argue, Sam led the way down the hall.

* * *

Sha're studied Jack O'Neill, then turned back to the walls of the cave. She had spent her life reading these words, but the man who stood beside her was not what she had expected to come. The walls said that O'Neill was a hard, unyielding man, who had lost so much. How had the past changed, and what did it mean to her people's future? Was this the Tok'ra's influence, had he been able to change time that much?

Nowhere on the walls did it speak of Sam's and Daniel's capture. Instead, it was supposed to be Daniel and the men who were captured. Was this good or bad; she did not know.

Turning back to the wall, she began to read once more. This was the section that talked about Samantha Carter. She was never mentioned in what had happened, but instead, the walls just said that if she wasn't with the team, the Tau'ri should return to Earth for her, because they would need her help. Did her capture mean they would now fail?

"Sha're?" Jack called, pulling her from her thoughts. "Are you all right?"

Shaking off a sense of foreboding, she turned to O'Neill. "I have grown up reading these walls, preparing myself for my destiny. My father was chosen to be a leader among our people, and so it was my uncle's job to watch over these caves. When I was born, as soon as my father named me, my uncle knew who I was, and what it would mean to our people. The time of deliverance was now here, and, in a moment, it is all lost. I have waited my whole life to meet Daniel, the man whom I was to marry, and now he might be dead." She shook her head. "We must seem like backward people to you."

* * *

Jack studied this woman, wondering what to tell her. According to these walls, Charlie was supposed to be dead, shot by Jack's weapon. He couldn't say that he was sad to see that change in history. "I don't know who wrote these words, but they haven't all happened, and some of it's for the best." Jack pointed to one spot on the wall. "This says that my son should be dead, but he's not. Right now, he's at home, with his grandfather, waiting for me and Sam to come back. There's no way I'm going to leave here without Sam, because my boy has already lost one mother."

"He always said that you were a great man, O'Neill, but I never truly believed him." Sha're said, slightly absentmindedly.

Jack frowned, what was the woman talking about now? He opened his mouth to ask, when someone behind him spoke.

"Sha're speaks of me, Jack O'Neill."

Jack turned to find a man in his early twenties standing behind him. He was dressed in some sort of robe, his features were familiar to Jack but he didn't know the man.

"And just who are you?" Jack demanded.

"I have had many names, but you may call me Kaleb and I am a Tok'ra."

* * *

I am publishing my chapters a week earlier on my own website than you will find them here. So if you are interesting in getting notifications of when and where look KellethMetheus up on twitter or buzz.


	6. Tok'ra? What's A Tok'ra?

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who's reading along. Enjoy the story.

**

* * *

Tok'ra? What's A Tok'ra?  
**

Jack stared at the man. "Is that name supposed to mean something to me or the title?" Jack asked, getting tired of these people and their vague way of speaking.

Kaleb studied Jack, and waited as though he should know him, but there was no recognition. Saddened, he turned away and began to pace. "The Tok'ra have made it their mission to defeat the Goa'uld and we need your help Jack O'Neill. Four thousand years ago, you helped the Tau'ri rebel, and caused Ra to abandon the planet you know as Earth."

His eyes narrowed. "Just how the hell did I do that? I hope you're not talking about that past life crap."

A light chuckle escaped the man's lips. "No, it was you, Jack, or a man close to you. That man knew a different set of circumstances in his life. Like you, his Charlie never died, but on his return from Iraq, he was addicted to heroin. His captors used in to try and break him. He chose not to get help, and in the end, his wife, Sara left him and took Charlie with her. He was quietly discharged from the Air Force. It was only when he had lost everything, he sought the help he needed, but by then it was too late. Sara had remarried, and he chose not to interfere with his son's new life, but his son was killed at the age of twelve when his step-father ran a stop sign. That Jack O'Neill was a very bitter man, who was all alone with no friends."

Kaleb waited to see what Jack would say, but he just stared at him, skepticism evident on his face and so Kaleb continued. "Many years later, he met Sam Carter, when she and Daniel Jackson approached him to help them. They wanted his help with the Stargate program. In that moment, he came alive, and he chose to help them. Using a machine that can travel back in time, he was able to try and set the time-line back to where it should be - one close to this one.

"As he lived out his life, the idea of changing it more fully grew in his mind. Sam Carter, his wife, would not allow it, though. She thought that any tampering they might do would affect the time-line for the worse, more than for the better. When the time came for that Jack O'Neill to leave this life, he entrusted his friend Daniel Jackson with his plan - save Charlie's life, and maybe a few others. These walls are a product of that plan."

"Okay. Say I believe you; how do I know that this is true?" Jack demanded.

"You'll have to trust me, Jack, please."

"Why are you here?" Jack asked, hoping for some straight answers.

Pacing the room in quick strides, Kaleb spoke, "As I told you, the other Jack hoped to change the future enough that many good people would not die. Sam allowed Daniel and Jack to carve these walls, because it happened in the original time-line, the one they came from."

Jack interrupted, "So are you from yet another time-thingy?"

Looking over at the Jack, Kaleb shook his head. "No, I was born in this time line back in Ancient Egypt, but who I am isn't important."

Holding up his hand Jack interrupted, "Okay. So let's say I believe you, you're telling me you are four thousand years old?" Jack tried to clarify. "You look good."

Kaleb smiled. "Thank you. You know, you'll have the grey, too, in a in a year or two." Kaleb motioned to Jack's temples.

"Stop, I just don't want to know. This is all just-"

Now it was Kaleb's turn to cut Jack off as he looked around the cavern. "Where are Sam and Daniel?"

Jack threw up his hands in frustration. "They were caught in the ring thingy when we were in the temple. I return to the caves to get some help to get them back."

Pinching the bridge of his nose Kaleb sighed. "This changes things a little, but not the end game. Jack, Ra must be killed, or things could go very wrong. Don't abandon these people, Jack O'Neill; your future is entwined with theirs. If you want to get Sam back, you need these people and the price is helping them gain their freedom."

Resigned Jack nodded. "All right, we'll help you, but you have to do the same. I need to know everything about that ship."

"I can help you with that. I've been on them before, and many others. I can tell you everything I know." Kaleb said before Sha're could speak.

"O'Neill," a voice yelled down the corridor.

"Jack, we have a big problem." Kawalsky followed Skaa'ra into the room. "Ra has the bomb."

0o0o0

Sam and Daniel were marched back into the throne room. The first thing Sam saw was the nuke, sitting front and center, just below the dais.

When Ra saw them, he got to his feet. "Ah, the people of the Tau'ri. Come, tell me what this is." He stroked the bomb. "It is beautiful. I must say that I am impressed. I underestimated your advancements. Your projectile weapons were not inspiring, but this." His smile was that of pure evil, and it looked out of place on such a young face.

Neither Sam nor Daniel spoke. Ra snapped his fingers. A Jaffa grabbed one of the children, sitting on the steps up to the throne, and held a weapon up to his head.

"Tell me how this works, or he dies. Then another, and another, until you tell me." Ra watched the two of them.

Daniel didn't look at Sam. "It's a bomb. An atomic bomb." He licked his lips nervously. "I don't know how it works, I just know what it is. Please, don't hurt the boy."

Ra motioned to the guard, and the Jaffa released the boy. Ra's laughter filled the room, as he held out his hand to the boy. Without hesitation, the boy crossed the room to Ra.

Gently, Ra took the boy's face between his fingers. "Reti knows that I love him. I am his God and I will not hurt him." Then he pushed the boy away, and moved closer to the weapon. "Ah, an atomic bomb? Better than I anticipated, when they told me that there was a device."

Almost reverently, he touched the bomb once more. "This will be the device of your destruction." He turned and shouted, "_Jaffa, kree_!"

One of them came closer with a chest. He struggled against the weight of it. The warrior stopped before Ra and knelt, offering the contents.

The smile on Ra's face was triumphant. "Do you know what this is?" Ra asked, as he opened the box, to show a chest full of some crystal-like material.

Sam and Daniel said nothing; it wasn't something that they had seen before.

He lifted the largest crystal from the chest. "Naquada. This will increase the weapon's power, and it will wreak destruction on your home world, when I send it back through the chappa'ai." His smile was cold. "Your world will be in ruins, and you will be at fault."

"No!" Daniel struggled. "You can't do this. Please. We'll return through the Gate, and not come back. We mean you no harm." He managed to break free of the Jaffa, and rushed Ra.

It was all over in seconds. One of the Jaffa shot Daniel with one of the pole-like weapons, and he fell to the ground, with a large hole in his chest.

"No!" Sam fought to reach Daniel. There was no way he'd be dead; he couldn't be.

Immediately, she was surrounded by the Jaffa, who restrained her.

Ra came closer, taking Sam's face between his fingers. "You will arm this weapon for me, or I will kill every one of the villagers while you watch. The choice is yours." Dismissing her with a flick of his wrist, he said, "Take her back to the cells; give her time to think of her fate and that of the people below."

Sam's last look at the throne room was of Daniel's unmoving figure still lying on the floor.

* * *

I am publishing my chapters a week earlier on my own website than you will find them here. So if you are interesting in getting notifications of when and where look KellethMetheus up on twitter or buzz.


	7. Deeper and Deeper

**Author's Note:** Due to time constraints in RL I won't be able to post three times a week but I think I can still manage twice. So they will be Monday and Thursday.

**

* * *

Deeper and Deeper**

"What do you mean Ra has the bomb? Just how the hell did that happen?" Jack demanded, running his hand through his hair. "I thought we stashed it away?"

Charlie shrugged. "We put it in the ante-chamber. It was the best we could do. I kinda figured, that even if they did find it, they would leave it alone, not knowing what it was."

"Well, they didn't do that, did they? Can these guys figure out how to arm it?" Jack asked no one in particular.

Kaleb told them. "Last time they needed you to do it, Jack; so we should be safe."

Rubbing his face, Jack sighed heavily. "Well, this time things are different. I'm not the only one with the codes to the bomb; Sam has them, too. We have to get her out of there. Tell everyone we are moving out now," Jack told Charlie. "They have fifteen minutes." Pointing at Kaleb, he said, "You tell me everything you can about these ships and the bad guys aboard them, and I'm not taking no for an answer."

Kaleb nodded. "I can tell you anything you want about the ship or the events that took place in the other time. I grew up listening to stories about SG-1, my father told them to me and I have been on a few ships in my time."

The two men stared at one another, this man was connect to this mess and if he'd had a hand in making it."All right, you tell us what you can. Any information would help us out."

"I know how much she means to you Jack, we'll get Sam back. I promise you. Now, look here." With his finger Kaleb drew diagrams in the sand to show Jack and the men where they should be able to find the others and the bomb, as well as Sam and Daniel.

Jack studied the maps for a long time before nodding. "This is what we are going to do. Kaleb, you're with us, while Skaa'ra and the boys will stay down on the planet to make sure there are no surprises when we retreat."

"No, Jack, I can't come with you. I have to go. I am here without permission and so I must return before they find out what I have done."

Jack could tell that the man wanted to do more, and hated the constraints that bound him, but Jack was grateful for what the Tok'ra had done.

Jack sighed and motioned to the wrist device and he asked, "One more thing, can you tell me, at least, how this thing works?"

"That, I can do." Kaleb took the device. "Depending on the sequence, you will be taken to one of the ring circles. A _Tel'tak_ vessel, like the one on the pyramid, will have at least two, sometimes three. Ra would keep the bomb close to him, probably in the cargo hold or the throne room. Use this sequence." He motioned to the three buttons. "And it will take you to the cargo hold. When you have Sam, Daniel, and the bomb, these four will bring you back to the surface no matter which ring platform you're at." He showed Jack a second sequence. The he stood up.

"I'm sorry, Jack but I must go now. Just follow your heart and it will be all right. It turned out okay the first time and it should be even better this time."

Jack nodded. "Will I see you again?"

"Probably, this is only the beginning Jack, but I'm hoping the road will be much shorter this time."

The men nodded and shook hands.

Then to his troops and the boys, Jack said, "All right, you all know your parts of the plan. Don't, I repeat, don't, do anymore." He turned and pointed at Skaa'ra and the other boys. "I don't want you boys to risk your lives. You will stay down here and back us up. We'll need to know that we can get back out. Understand?"

"We do, O'Neill. We obey." Then Skaa'ra saluted, as he had seen the other men do.

Not sure what else to do, Jack returned the boy's gesture. "Let's go, men."

* * *

As Sam was forced out of the throne room, she tried to break away and reach Daniel, she had to know for sure if he was dead.

Hands grabbed her and forcibly tried to remove her but Sam broke free and fought her way through the group of guards. Another Jaffa grabbed her around the waist, but Sam managed to break free and keep moving toward Daniel's prone figure.

Tiring of the display of petty human emotions, Ra declared."Immobilize her now."

Suddenly Sam changed direction and headed straight for Ra. When she got close enough she plunged the knife into his shoulder.

Ra screamed with pain and backhanded her. The Jaffa raised their staff weapons preparing to kill her, but Ra held up his hand. "She's too beautiful to destroy and she has strength and courage. I have other uses for her, Ammonet may like her, my queen is in need of a host. Try not to damage the slave too much."

Two Jaffa managed to grab Sam's arms before she could recover from Ra's blow. She fought to break free but they were too strong.

Finally, one of the guards smashed her over the head with his staff weapon, and she sagged unconscious, between them.

* * *

So there you have it. Remember, I'm publishing my chapters a week earlier on my own website. So if you are interesting in getting notifications of when and where look KellethMetheus up on twitter or buzz. There is also a link on my profile page as well, but some of you already know that.


	8. The Vali

**The Vali  
**

When Sam awoke once more, she was lying on the floor of a room. The only furnishing was a large pool sunken into the floor filled with water.

Rolling over, she slowly got to her feet. Her first thought was Daniel - where was he? The thought was instantly replaced by the image of Daniel lying dead on the floor. Her legs gave away and she sank to her knees as she squeezed her eyes shut to hold back the tears.

He wasn't the first dead person she'd seen. When her convoy in Iraq had been attacked, she had seen death on both sides-enemy and comrade, but this was different. She knew Daniel; he was her friend, and most of all, he wasn't a soldier. He hadn't been trained, he didn't understand the cost. Dr. Daniel Jackson was a man with too much curiosity, who shouldn't have been here, despite what the walls of the cavern and Sha're said.

There was a click of the door, and three women hurried into the room, carrying jars. They surrounded Sam and forced her to her feet. With rough hands, the three of them removed her clothing. Their grip was firm and didn't give Sam the chance to fight.

Before she could protest, she was forced into the warm water, with the three women surrounding her. Sam looked for a way to escape, but there was no way out.

It was only when one of the women began to wash her; Sam began to fight the invasion of her privacy and personal space. She used her feet, hands, and teeth to try and get away. Immediately, the other two women grabbed her arms, holding her under the water until she stopped fighting.

When they let her up, the washer woman asked, "Will you let us work, or do you need to go under again?"

Shocked by what had happened to her and Daniel, she submitted to the ministrations. These people didn't value her life or Daniel's. They were expendable. It was clear for the moment, there was no escape, but she hadn't give up, only chose to wait for a better chance to escape.

When she nodded, the other women slackened their grip, but Sam knew that they had left harsh bruises on her arms and wrists. When the washer woman was done, she stepped out of the water and grabbed a large towel from the stack beside the pool.

"Get out!" The woman with the towel demanded.

Yanking her arms from those that held her Sam stalked out of the tub and allowed herself to be toweled off. Then the other two stepped forward and wrapped Sam in linen cloth, creating a dress around her. Next, Sam was led down the hallway to another room. They stopped at a doorway, and once it was opened, Sam was shoved inside.

She stumbled into the dimly lit room and was surprised to enter what looked like a harem. Women lay around, in various states of dress or undress, on pillows and large cushions. None of them moved, but all eyes watched Sam, trying to figure out what she would do.

One of them got slowly to her feet and crossed the room. The woman was beautifully attired - her linen seemed to be of better quality then that of the other women's. She had a lot more jewelry around her neck and wrists, as well. Her hair was long and black falling to her waist. Her skin was a light brown color but darker than Sha're's.

"I-" Sam stopped as the woman slapped her hard.

"I am the Vali, the head of this house and high priestess of Ra. I am the keeper of his Queen. You answer to me and only to me. You will speak only when spoken to. Now, follow!"

She executed a graceful pivot, leading the way out of the main chamber into a smaller, but more richly furnished room. Instead of just cushions and pillows, there were large chaise lounge-like chairs around the room, as well as bowls of food.

At the sight and smell of the cooked meat and fruit, Sam felt herself salivating, but she didn't move. She wasn't sure what this woman expected her to do or say, so she just stood there waiting, just inside the doorway.

When the woman turned back to face Sam, she held out a plate. "Come, you must eat. I mean you no harm. I am sorry about striking you; I must keep my place here, it is important."

The expression on the woman's face was totally different, confusing Sam even more, so she just stayed where she was.

Stepping closer, holding out the plate, the woman asked, "Who are you?"

Sam just shook her head. "I'm Samantha O'Neill."

Reaching out with her free hand, the woman touched Sam's blond hair. "O'Neill?"

Stifling a gasp, Sam stepped back. "Yes, who are you?"

"You must call me Nila, when we are with the others, but in here I am Shau'nac. Be careful of the concubines, they will try to harm you if they can. Ra has chosen you to present before his queen and they will all be envious. As the high priest I am the keeper of this harem and I will try to protect you the best I can, I know your importance."

Sam was confused. "My importance? What will happen when I'm presented to the queen?"

"If she chooses you, you will become her host and she will take control of your body, but this will not happen. It is told among my people that a great war will begin when O'Neill comes to fight Ra and the rest of the Goa'uld System Lords. If you have come the time is now. I must contact my mate on Chu'lak. He must know of this and Kaleb needs to be told as well. It seems that time has come for us to be free."

Sam nodded but she had no intention of fighting a war for these people. If they wanted to overthrow these Goa'ulds, they would have to do it alone. She was getting out of here and going home to Charlie and Jack.

She touched the other woman's shoulder. "I can't stay here. I have a son back on my planet. I only came here to find my friend, not fight a war. Do you know the way to the rings, other than the set in the throne room?"

Shau'nac hesitated. "But you and the one called Daniel Jackson are to kill Ra. You must do this!"

"No, I do not. I don't have the ability to decide this. I must talk to the men I came with, they have the power to decide."

Looking around the room nervously, Shau'nac finally nodded. "Let's see if we can contact them." There was a hiss and the door slid open the two women slipped out into the hallway. "Follow me."

Looking to the left, Shau'nac motioned for Sam to follow and they headed down the hallway, watching for guards as they went.

* * *

Daniel woke slowly, looking around as the stone continued to retract, but all he saw was a gold blur. Reaching up, he patted his vest hoping to find his glasses, but they weren't there. Next, he tried his head; he put them there sometimes when he went to sleep. As his finger found the frames, he remembered that he hadn't just gone to sleep, but he'd died.

Suddenly, it was back - the searing pain in his chest, the feeling of his life slowly slipping away, and then, blackness, but he was alive and breathing. Confused, he took a few slow breaths to confirm that he could do it. Then, he looked down at his chest, looking for the hole, but all that remained was smooth skin underneath his shirt.

Putting on his glasses, he looked at the hole in his shirt; the edges were burned. He had been shot, but where was the wound? How had it been healed? Was it the box he sat in that had that done it? Sam might know. His head snapped up, looking around for her? She had been with him. His last memory of Sam was of her being dragged out of the room. Using his arms, Daniel tried to lever himself out of the gold coffin, when a voice spoke.

"I have saved you, and now, you must serve me," Ra smiled.

Curious, Daniel pushed up his glasses. "Serve you how?"

"You will convince the villagers that I am still their God. My slaves report that there is doubt spreading through their ranks like a plague. A plague that you and your people created. You started this, and now you will stop it."

Daniel shook his head. "You're going to have to kill me . . . again, because I'm not helping you. You're a fraud, and I won't help you repress these people any longer. Your time has ended, Ra, and I won't mourn you and neither will they."

Faster than any human, Ra crossed the room, lifted Daniel from the box by the throat and squeezed. He waited for Daniel to beg for mercy, but the man never did.

Screaming in anger, Ra threw Daniel across the room. With a sickening thud, Daniel hit the wall, unconscious. "I am a God! They will bow before me, or they will die!"

* * *

It was at that moment that the rings activated, and Jack, with his men, appeared and opened fire on the Jaffa in the room. They had expected this room to be empty, but it was full of Jaffa and Ra, but no bomb in sight.

Jack had seen Daniel hit the wall and, using his men's cover fire, made his way back over to him. Crouching down, he felt for a pulse at the archaeologist's neck. It was steady and strong. Gently, he shook Daniel. "Hey, wake up, buddy." But the younger man didn't stir.

Jack looked over at the men caught in the crossfire. They were all in trouble; there were just too many Jaffa. Jack lifted Daniel onto his shoulder in a fireman lift and moved back into formation, hoping there was still a chance for them all to get away.

"Kawalsky, let's get out of here. We'll have to try again to get the bomb and Carter." Jack called out. The Jaffa were trying to cut off their access to the rings, while Ra stood back near the gold box, grinning evilly. Jack looked around, but knew there was no way they'd get close enough to harm Ra.

"Retreat boys. We'll try again."

Jack and his men gathered on the rings, pushing the Jaffa back. Jack nodded to Kawalsky, who used the remote device, but nothing happened.

Kawalsky tried the device again. "It's not working, Jack. Any ideas?"

"Yeah, I got one. Let's hope it's not as dumb as it sounds to me." He dropped his gun at his feet. It was then he spoke into the radio, talking quietly to Ferretti. Next, he raised his hands above his head, and his men followed suit. "Ra, we surrender."

* * *

I am publishing my chapters a week earlier on my own website. So if you are interesting in getting notifications of when and where, look KellethMetheus up on twitter or buzz.


	9. Choices

**Choices**

Sam and Shau'nac moved silently through the hallways. Sam's fingers itched for a weapon of any kind, knowing things could go south any second.

They turned down a corridor and heard guards coming towards them. Grabbing Shau'nac's shoulder, Sam pulled her into a room. From the back of the room a familiar noise could be heard: Jack's voice was speaking over the radio. "_Ferretti, get those boys out of there. We're not going anywhere; they've blocked the transporter-thingy. I think we're in trouble here."_ Then there was a shuffling noise, followed by the sound of weapons hitting the floor. _"Ra, we surrender."_

Sam searched the room and found her radio and weapons. Grabbing them, she asked, "Where would they be?"

Shau'nac thought for a moment. "There are only two ring transporters - one in the throne room and the other in the cargo bay."

"How far are we from there?" Sam demanded.

"If we can't find them, maybe we can regroup with my people. We have to save them, because there's no way I'm going home and telling Charlie, my son, that I left his dad behind again."

The woman drew a breath. "We are close, but you will need help. We cannot fight them alone. I have no weapon, and you have only that one." She said pointing to Sam's MP5.

Sam searched around and found her 9mm and handed it to the woman. "Stay behind me and squeeze the trigger. You probably won't hit anything, but point it at the bad guys. You never know, you just might get lucky. Tell me where to go."

Shau'nac looked at the gun in her hand and nodded. "Come, I will show you."

Together, the two women quietly made their way down the hall again. Sam would go first and then waved Shau'nac to follow.

As they drew closer to the cargo bay, they heard the approaching clomp of boots; Shau'nac pulled Sam behind the gold mesh that lined the walls. The two of them watched as Jack and the other men were marched past them.

Sam's hand tightened on the gun as she prepared to step out from behind her cover, but Shau'nac touched her hand. "Not now. There are too many. We must wait for the right time."

So, Sam stood there while Jack walked by, not knowing she was there and free.

Sam was about to step out and follow Jack down the hall when Shau'nac stopped her again. Softly, the other woman said, "There's more."

It was then that she saw Daniel being carried out of the room on a stretcher. She drew a harsh breath when she saw his chest rise and fall. "Daniel, he's alive! I saw him die..." She turned to the younger woman. "What is going on? I saw that man die." She pointed to the retreating stretcher.

"Ra must have used the sarcophagus on him, but why would he save him? Who is he?" Shau'nac asked Sam.

"Daniel, Daniel Jackson, he came through the wormhole with us. Are you telling me that there is a way to bring back the dead?"

"Yes, that is how the Goa'uld live for so long. I have gathered some knowledge, but the Sarcophagus is a hard secret to collect. Ra does not let any slaves into that room. That is all I know." Shau'nac shrugged.

Sam watched the two parties disappear - Daniel went one way, and Jack went another, but Sam knew she could only help one person at a time. Keying the radio, she said, "Ferretti, this is Major Carter. I'm free for the moment, but Colonel O'Neill and his group, as well as Daniel Jackson are still in Ra's hands. Rally the troops and prepare. Once I know more, we'll make a plan."

Tucking the radio back under the folds of her dress, Sam followed the two Jaffa taking Daniel away, hoping that she and Shau'nac could get him out. Then she could free Jack.

* * *

Daniel woke once more, this time his head throbbed. Gently, his finger reached up to touch the goose egg on the back of his head. Immediately, his finger retreated as pain shot through his head once more. Levering himself up on the cushions, he looked around. A slave girl was crouched in a corner, but when she saw that he was awake, she quickly left the room and didn't look back.

Not wanting to move, Daniel lay back down and waited to die. It would be so much better than having to endure the pain. He knew he had to find Sam and figure out a way to get a hold of Jack, but there was nothing he could do until some of the pain went away.

Cool hands placed a cloth on his forehead. "It will be all right." Then, those same hands helped him sit up and drink. "Daniel, I need you to open your eyes."

It was then that his eyes flew open and he saw Sam leaning over him and he almost choked on the drink when he saw what she was dressed in was almost see-through linen.

Sam's voice was soft and soothing as he closed his eyes. "Drink this, Daniel, it will help with the pain. You've been out for a long time."

Slowly, he lifted his head while Sam held the cup to his lips. Daniel drank the entire cup before laying flat once more. "Sam, what happened?" He asked, not opening his eyes again.

"I was hoping you'd tell me. The last time I saw you, there was a massive hole in your chest, and you weren't breathing."

A sigh escaped him. "Oh, that. I guess you'd want to know about that. I think it was a sarcophagus, or what the Egyptians' idea of one was. It healed me." Daniel showed her the skin beneath the hole in his shirt. "There's not even a scar. It's like it never happened, but it did, didn't it?"

Sam reached out and touched his shoulder. "Daniel, it did, but more than that, Jack and the others have been captured, and, before I can help them, I need to get you out of here." Tugging his arm, she asked, "Can you walk?"

Struggling to his feet, Daniel said, "If you help me." He lurched to his feet and wavered. "Sam, Ra demands that I convince Sha're's people that he's a God, or they will all die." His head drooped to his chest as Sam wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "How can I do that, Sam? Can I really doom a society to slavery to save their lives?"

They were almost at the door when Shau'nac came into the room. "We are out of time. Ra comes, we must return to the harem or we will be discovered." Shau'nac moved to a secret door in the side of the room, like the one she and Sam had used earlier. "We will return for you if possible."

Sam turned just before she disappeared out the door. "I'll see you later." And then she was gone.

* * *

Ra stormed into the room. "Daniel Jackson, one of my slaves has told me that you are awake." He kicked Daniel's foot.

The archaeologist lifted his head slowly and looked at Ra. The drink that Sam had given him was beginning to work. The pain was beginning to recede, and he was feeling better, but he couldn't let Ra know it. Groggily, he said, "What?"

"You will come with me. The end draws near for the people of Abydos. I grow tired of this unrest. I am their God and they will worship me or die." He snapped his fingers and two burly Jaffa grabbed Daniel under the arms and hauled him to his feet.

"What do you mean? I don't understand." Daniel tried to stall Ra, not knowing what else to do. Any information he could give Sam might help her to get them all out of here.

"I have caught Jack O'Neill and his men. You will kill them before the villagers to prove that I am your God and that you obey me. You have until we reach the dais to decide." Ra swept from the room and Daniel was dragged behind him, with the weight of his decision upon his shoulders.

0o0o0

Sam watched him go and removed the radio from under her skirt. "Skaa'ra, this is Major Carter. I wasn't able to get Daniel out. We'll have to play it by ear now. I have been called to the throne room. I'm not sure what is happening, but I hope to find the others there as well. If they are, we'll move on my signal."

"We are ready for what comes, Carter. The people of the village are also being called to an audience. We will watch and be ready, and we will begin this war. It is time for us to be free."

Sam stifled a sigh. "All right, but don't do anything until I tell you to."

Then, she turned off the radio before he could say anything else, and tucked it back away. Then she turned to Shau'nac. "Come on, let's answer Ra's call."

The woman nodded and Sam fell into step behind her, hoping that this would all be soon over.

Sam was escorted to the dais by two large muscular Jaffa. She was made to kneel before Ra. The Goa'uld swept down the stairs and grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. "Yes, you are a good choice for my queen. Lay her out and we'll see if Ammonet is ready to choose."

Four Jaffa approached Sam each grasping a limb as she was carried to a table and laid upon it. Then Shau'nac came forward, the kind woman was gone once more as she approached. She drew near the Priestess parted the bottom of her shirt to reveal her stomach. On it was an x, the skin opened and a green scaly head slithered out.

Sam tried not to react because she was still restrained by the Jaffa and any movement was painful. Her eyes turned to Shau'nac but the woman refused to look at her.

The Goa'uld moved down Sam's chest and flicked it's tongue to touch Sam's chin.

A cry rose up from the Jaffa, and Shau'nac spoke. "Ammonet has chosen."

Suddenly all went silent as they all waiting for something, but the snake turned and climbed back into Shau'nac's hands and into her pouch. "But Ammonet is not yet ready to take her first host. She wishes to wait for the next full moon on Chu'lak."

Ra brushed Sam's cheek with his fingers. "Ah, you will make a beautiful queen. I must be careful or my "brothers" will try and take you from me." He turned to the Jaffa. "She will stay to watch the execution. She must see her friends die, so she knows there is no hope for escape."

Sam was wrenched to her feet and forces to stand beside Ra as the side of the ship opened to reveal the people of Abydos waiting below.

* * *

Daniel was dropped unceremoniously onto the floor. He heard Sam's startled gasp at the noise his head made when he hit the floor.

From his spot on his knees, Daniel looked around. His eyes fell on Jack and the other men where they stood on the edge of the platform. His eyes met Jack's, but Daniel looked down quickly.

Ra grabbed Daniel by the hair, pulling him to his feet, and showed the Abydonians the medallion. "This man bears my mark. He has been chosen, by me, to carry out my will."

Ra let go, and Daniel fell to the ground on his knees.

Advancing to stand at Daniel's side, Ra spoke quietly to only Daniel. "Do it, Jackson, or they will all die." Ra's hand swept over the assembled crowd, offering Daniel a staff weapon.

The archaeologist struggled to his feet. His eyes looked at the villagers where they stood patiently waiting to see what would happen. Then, he looked at all the slaves; they all would die, too, because they had seen him as well.

Then, he saw her; Sam was standing beside Ra. Their eyes met and she raised her 9mm before she tucked it back into the folds of her robe.

* * *

Sha're stood in the crowd with a zat gun in her hand. She had been preparing for this day her whole life, and now that it was here, she just wanted it to be over. These few minutes would mean either her people's freedom or death.

Turning her head, she looked up and saw Daniel Jackson standing there with a staff weapon in his hand. What would he choose? Would he do as the other Daniel Jackson had done, or will this be another change?

She could feel the tendrils of fear running through the crowd, but she knew that it would all be over soon, one way or the other.

Slowly, Daniel pointed the staff weapon at Jack and….

* * *

Well if you want more you can look up this story on my website. You can find it by Googling my penname or following the website link on my profile. If you want up dates of my new posting you can follow me on Buzz and twitter.


	10. The Last Battle

**The Last Battle  
**

* * *

Daniel stared at Jack not moving. He had a choice to make and both weighed heavy on his shoulders because either one could turn out badly. Jack met his eye and nodded. The Colonel stared straight into his eyes and Daniel made his choice.

He turned away from Jack and shot the nearest Jaffa. Immediate pandemonium ensued as the people began running, including the slaves on the dais. There were screams and sounds of gunfire mixed together. Daniel's first thought was to get away and he took cover behind one of the large statues of Ra.

Skaa'ra and the other boys opened fire with the staff weapons while Jack's men backed them up with their MP5. Sam, from her place among the slaves, began to shoot the Jaffa, as well, but all she had was a 9mm and she was quickly running out of bullets.

Ra bolted, pushing his way through the crowd. His last act was to turn and use his hand device on the slaves, killing them indiscriminately. This added to the panic and all those on the dais began to push and shove stampeding over each other.

As the false god ran, Daniel could hear him screaming for the Tel'tak to leave the plant and for the Jaffa to grab Sam. She had run out of bullet and was trying to get across the platform to Jack. The last Daniel saw of her was, Sam being dragged away by two large Jaffa.

Daniel could see Jack trying to fight his way toward Sam. He picked up the fallen Jaffa's weapons and calling for his unarmed men to do the same. Daniel and Jack both raced for the door but by the time they arrived it was closed and it wouldn't open. Jack pounded on the door, yelling, "Sam, I'm going to find you. Don't worry, no matter what happens I'll find you."

Jack turned and rejoined the battle. Soon, the remaining Jaffa surrendered and were forced out onto the sand.

A cry rose up from the villagers, but Daniel couldn't join them. The door had opened and the hallway was filled with bodies and he saw someone he knew among them. With tears in his eyes, he crossed over to the woman and lifted her in his arms.

* * *

Looking around, Jack took stock of all his men. Charlie had a bad burn on his shoulder, and a few other soldiers were injured, as well, but luckily he hadn't lost anyone. He looked around, not seeing Sam or Daniel.

"Jack, over here!" Daniel called.

His heart was in his throat as he approached Daniel, who was cradling a body in his arms. He stumbled as he saw the head of blond hair. "Sam!"

Gently, he reached out to touch her neck, but there was no pulse. Lifting her out of Daniel's arms, Jack held her close to his body. Overwhelmed, Jack crumpled to the ground, still holding Sam close.

Someone grabbed his arm trying to get him to leave. "No, leave me alone. She's dead; what am I going to tell Charlie?"

But Daniel wouldn't give up. "We have to go; Ra is leaving. You need to follow me. We don't have a lot of time."

Shaking his head, Jack just pushed Daniel away.

"If you come now, I can save her." Daniel told him.

Jack looked up. "What do you mean? She's dead." Jack told him. "There is nothing we can do for her."

"No, there is a way. Follow me. There's something I need to show you. I don't know how long it will take Ra to prepare the ship to leave. We only have a few minutes." Daniel led the way out of the room and down the hallway.

Slaves still ran through the halls in a panic. Some of the Abydonian boys were trying to round them up and take them to the rings to help them escape. Jack and Daniel ignored them as the archeologist led the way to the Sarcophagus room.

Once inside, Daniel guessed how to operate the controls. He got lucky and the stone slid back. "Lay her inside. I don't know how long this should take, so let's hope we have enough time."

Still unsure about this, Jack placed her inside the metal box and stood motionless, watching the coffin like box close over Sam.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, there was a shuddering and the ship began to move. Jack looked over at Daniel. "We're out of time; is she all right?"

The archaeologist stared down at the glyphs. "I'm not sure, but I think she's mostly better. I think this-" He pointed at one reading. "Is her heartbeat. She's alive, but-."

Jack cut him off with panic in his voice. "Well, get her out of there, and let's get on solid ground. I don't like the idea that we're heading off into space to who know where, into who knows what!"

"I'm trying, but I have no idea what I'm doing!" Daniel cried, as he pushed random buttons.

It was then the Jaffa stormed the room. Daniel looked up at Jack. "I don't know how to get her out. I-" Daniel was zatted and fell to the floor. Jack returned fire and the Jaffa ducked out into the hall.

Looking over at the sarcophagus, Jack knew that Sam was alive and he would come back for her. He only hoped that Ra didn't kill her again.

Jack backed slowly toward the ring platform dragging Daniel as he continued to fire. He took one last look before he activated the device. Just as the rings descended he saw the slab slide back and Sam sat up.

Her eyes found Jack's and she heard him yell her name before he vanished.

* * *

Sam struggled to get out and follow them. She had to reach the rings, the ship was shuddering and she was sure that meant they were leaving.

She tried to remember what happened and how she got into this room. The last thing she remembered was breaking free of the two Jaffa and running down the hall to get away. She had only gone a few paces when there was a burst of pain that ripped through her back and then nothing.

Her mind wasn't working properly as she tried to process all this information and she slipped as she tried to climb out of the golden box. She struggled to get to her feet and move toward the rings but three steps before she's felt a surge of electricity shooting through her nerve endings and then a curtain of blackness have fallen over her and she knew she'd failed and she would soon be a Goa'uld and Jack might not be able to save her.

* * *

Sha're stood in the pyramid, watching for Daniel's return. She had seen him with Ra and she knew that he was alive. The rings activated, and the first refugees from the ship appeared. They were all slaves. Sha're called to Skaa'ra to help them get to the village for food.

Over the course of many minutes, people appeared that Sha're and the other villagers thought were dead.

The rings activated again and the pyramid began to shake as Ra's ship detached itself. Sha're stepped forward, hoping it would be Daniel. She moved forward to greet him, but Skaa'ra caught her.

"We must hide. It might not be him. Ra is a vengeful master, there is no way he will let us go without some discipline."

There was a flash of light, but all that appeared was the device the Tau'ri had brought with them, and it was beeping. Two Jaffa pushed it off the rings and then returned to the spot on the floor.

Once they were gone, she ran over to it and pushed buttons. She knew what would happen if this exploded on her planet, everyone would die. She had to shut it off.

No matter what she did, Sha're could not stop it, the numbers continued to count down their fate.

* * *

Jack and Daniel appeared in the pyramid a few minutes later and Sha're rushed out to Daniel.

"You must help. Ra sent your bomb and now we will all die. There is nothing we can do. He had added Naquada to it and-" her voice broke.

Daniel looked at Jack to see if the other man had any ideas.

The smile that crossed Jack's face wasn't kind. "Kawalsky!" He keyed the radio.

"_What is it Jack? I'm tending to the wounded in the village. What do you need?"_ came back Charlie's voice.

"I need that device that activates the rings, and I need it now. It there away you can get here in less than ten minutes?" Jack asked, looking at the ticking clock.

"_Not sure. I'll see what Skaa'ra can do. Why?"_ he asked.

"Well, Ra left us a gift and we don't want it." Jack told him.

"_Sorry, there is no way that I can get there. It's just too far. What are we going to do Jack. We can't just let those folks die. There must be something we can do."_

"The stargate. Send it through the chaa'pai. We will dial one of the planets that were on the lists. Uncle made me memorize them all, in case we had to leave here one day and we would know where it is safe to go and where it would not be. Hurry, we do not have much time."

Moving to the dialing device, Sha're began to push the glyphs on the circular device.

Jack grabbed the FRED control and drove it up the stairs and into the shimmering pool. Then, about a minute later, the gate snapped off.

Everyone waited to see what would happen. When nothing did, they moved out of the pyramid to begin the trek to the city, where a celebration was beginning.

The three of them stood on the steps to watch Ra's ship leave. "Jack, we'll get her back. I know we will."

Sha're nodded. "I will help you find Carter. I know have a list of places that Ra will hide, but first I must take my people to a safe place until Ra is dead. Once we are free of his power we can return her and begin to build our civilization once more."

She looked up at the disappearing ship. "Come we will gather what we can carry and leave our home. One day when Ra is dead we will return here but until then we will take refuge with another people. Come with me. We must find out if we will be welcome there."

* * *

Well if you want more you can look up this story on my website. You can find it by Googling my penname or following the website link on my profile. If you want up dates of my new posting you can follow me on Buzz and twitter.


	11. Repercussions

**Repercussions**

* * *

Daniel stood on top of the wall staring at the pyramid in the distance. Could it really be that easy? Was this war over? What about Sam? Could they really just leave her out there alone?

"No, Daniel, it is not. There are many more Goa'ulds out there and worlds enslaved. My work is not done; stay with me. Help me to fight these demons," her hand cupped his cheek. "Daniel, I have loved you all my life, since the moment I was taught to read. You are my destiny, and I am yours. Stay with me." She stood on the tips of her toes as her lips sought his.

Daniel stepped back. "Sha're, I don't know. I'm not a warrior like Jack and the others. It's their help you need, not mine. I have knowledge of civilizations, not battle strategies."

Sha're shook her head. "No, Daniel, they will not stay. Jack will search for Sam, they have their own destinies to face, and you have yours." She held out her hand to him. "What will it be?"

For a moment, he thought about what awaited him at home: A life of ridicule and mockery for something he now knew to be true. He had made good friends in the Stargate program, was there any future there. Also Sha're was right, Sam and Jack had their own lives, and he wasn't really a part of them.

He looked up at the stars asking them what he should do.

* * *

George Hammond sat at his desk trying to decide how he should respond to the message in his hand. His friend Jacob Cater had called again trying to get some information about his daughter and her new husband. Jack had left a note for Jacob saying that he and Sam would be gone a few days. Those few days had passed and Jacob was demanding answers.

The problem was George had no idea what to say. He had hoped to hear from Jack long before now, but there the gate had not moved since he and his team stepped through to God only knows what.

A shrill ring erupted from the phone on his desk and he knew just who it was. Slowly, he got to his feet and walked out of the room ignoring it. He had just stopped to look down at the Stargate when it began to dial. Alarms rang and Walter's voice called out. "Off world activation. General Hammond to the control room."

Stopping beside the Sergeant, he asked, "Do you know who it is?"

"It's the same address that Dr. Jackson's abductors dialed from. You think it's O'Neill?"

George nodded thoughtfully. "Let's hope so." Then he spoke into the PA system. "All available men to the gateroom with heavy weapons."

Immediately the room below filled with heavily armed men, taking up position at the bottom of the ramp and everyone waited.

No one came through the gate but Jack's voice filled the control room. _"Hello? Anybody home?"_

"Yes, Jack we're here. This is General Hammond, what's your status?"

"_We have some wounded and I'm sending them home through the gate but we're not done here yet. I've got Jackson back, but we lost Major Carter. She was taken away on a space ship by the overlord here. I'm gonna help these people evacuate to another planet and then they will help me find Sam."_

"Colonel, this isn't acceptable. I want you-" The gate shut down as the last of the wounded stepped through the gate.

George demanded. "Redial that gate I want to speak to him again!"

Walter tried but the gate wouldn't lock. "Sir, I don't know what is happening. We'll try again later, but I think he's gone."

The general looked up at the gate and he had to agree. All he could do was wish them god speed.

* * *

Jack, Daniel and Sha're emerged from the wormhole. They stopped on the top of the stairs and stared at the large pillar. "So what's the plan?"

"We need to find the leader of these people. Kaleb made contact with them long ago and made an arrangement, if my people needed a safe place, they could take refuge here." She pointed to the strange shaped column. "This device protects this people from the Goa'uld and it will in turn protect us. Now let us go, I do not know how much time we have until Ra returns. When Kaleb comes it will be by ship so that he can avoid Thor's Hammer."

The small group descended the steps and moved through the tall grass. They had gone a little more than a kilometer when they were stopped by a woman on horseback. "Who are you and why have you come here?"

Sha're stepped forward. "I am Sha're of Abydos. Many years ago Kaleb of the Tok'ra visited your planet to seek a treaty for my people if we ever needed sanctuary. I have come to see if you will honor that agreement."

The woman climbed down from her horse offering her arm. "I am Gairwyn. I know of the agreement and honor it. Bring your people and they will be cared for."

Sha're bowed her head and clasped Gairwyn's wrist to seal the agreement. "I thank you. Now I must introduce our new friends. These men are from the Tau'ri and it has begun."

"I thought as much when you told me who you were." She turned to one of the other men on horseback. "Return to the village and tell them to prepare for refugees. They will need tents and any other shelter we can provide."

The man turned his horse and disappeared over the hill. While Gairwyn continued with them toward the gate. Once they arrive, Daniel dialed and the makeshift team returned to Abydos. As they parted Sha're turned toward Gairwyn. "My people thank you and we will soon return."

"May I wish you swift and safe journey. We will be ready for your people."

Sha're nodded and stepped into the wormhole.

* * *

Sam came to and she looked around, she was back in the harem in Shau'nac rooms. A noise beside her told her that Shau'nac stood beside her. "I am sorry I did not realize the danger you were in. I thought that Ra would use you as a concubine; I did not know he had you in mind for his queen and now Ammonet has chosen you. I am a Jaffa, a prisoner as much as you are. If you are willing together we can destroy the Goa'uld's power over this galaxy."

Sam looked up surprised. "You don't believe that the Goa'uld are gods? I thought that everyone believed that."

"There is a small group of Jaffa, who have come to realize that our masters lied to us. My husband's father was the first of these brave Jaffa. He was killed when it was discovered by his master Cronus. In spite of this, my husband had been able to rise in the service of Ra. We don't know exactly how many follow us, but we are going in numbers and now is the time for us to step out of the shadows and fight for our freedom."

Sam drew a deep breath. "What can I do to help?"

Shau'nac smiled. "Thank you. I saw you fight and that is why I have come to you. Once we reach Chulak, we will make contact with Teal'c. Then we'll begin tearing the Goa'uld from within. I have a plan."

* * *

Jack was sad to see these people leave their homes, maybe he should have taken a shot at Ra, but there hadn't been time and if he had would these people still be safe if these guys could come to the planet by ship? Where was this place that they would all be safe?

"O'Neill?" Jack turned to find Sha're standing behind him. "I have sent word to Kaleb of Sam's capture. He replied that he will meet us on Cimmeria and tell us what he knows, but it will be a while before he can come there. The To'kra council requires his attendance."

Jack nodded, "Just how long will we have to wait?"

"He said a few days and then he will come to us. I am sorry about Samantha, but I made you a promise that I will do all in my power to return her to you. I must find Daniel and speak to him."

Jack watched her disappear back toward the village. Turning he stared up into the stars and tried to decide what he would tell Charlie when he got home and how he would explain the loss of his mother if he didn't find Sam. The boy had already lost his real mother, being told his father was dead only to have him found again and now there was no way Jack would let him loose Sam as well.

No matter how he thought about it there was no words could make it an easier for him or Charlie. If he had to wander this galaxy for years he was going to find Sam or die trying.

* * *

It took a day and a half to move all of the Abydonians to Cimmeria and get them settled. Once that was done, Jack gathered his men together.

"All right this is your last chance to return to Earth, but no one can leave here until after I leave for Chulak. I don't expect any of you to come. This whole mission is strictly volunteer basis. All those who want to go step forward."

None of them hesitated as they stepped forward and Jack was grateful for their help. Now they just had to find out where Sam was, and Jack didn't like waiting.

* * *

Well if you want more you can look up this story on my website. You can find it by Googling my penname or following the website link on my profile. If you want up dates of my new posting you can follow me on Buzz and twitter.


	12. Burdens and Hope

**Burdens and Hope  
**

* * *

Kaleb walked through the hallways of Ra's place, with him he carried his biggest burden and hope. His mother had entrusted him with it many years ago and now after five thousand years it would finally be safe. He had hoped he would have time to explain, but they had run out of time. It had taken him longer than he planned to retrieve it from its hiding place. Sam's life hung in the balance as well as their success in bringing down the Goa'uld.

He had to hurry, Jack O'Neill wasn't a patient man and soon he would take matters into his own hands if Kaleb didn't appear soon.

A door in the hallway opened and he slipped inside. Teal'c and Shau'nac greeted him and he set his burden down. He moved over to the bed where Sam slept. He brushed the hair back from her face reverently and smiled.

"You administered the sedative?"

Shau'nac nodded. "You have about two hours before she wakes. We have two weeks before the next full moon. That should give her time-" She stopped. "Is there no other way? I have seen-"

"No, there isn't. I have to do this. We always knew that things might go wrong and we would have to make a sacrifice. I wish I could explain to her, but we're out of time. Stay close to her the next twenty-four hours will be rough." Reaching out he touched her shoulder. "We will still succeed and Sam will be all right."

Again Shau'nac nodded and Kaleb drew out a scalpel. "Then let us begin."

* * *

Sam stood at her only window looking at the moon. She hoped that Jack would get here soon, he had to. In three more days she would become the host of Ammonet if he didn't.

With a heavy sigh, Sam moved back to the ornate bed and lay down trying to sleep. With the full moon drawing closer each day, Sam's nerves were stretched to the max and now they were shredded. All too soon the time would come, she would be implanted with Ammonet and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Shau'nac tried to convince Sam that there was a plan but Sam was still frightened, to the point that she was sick. Her stomach churned and she covered her mouth with her hand as she ran to the bathroom.

Leaning over the basin Sam vomited over and over again. She closed her eyes and then did it again until her stomach was empty and she was only dry heaving. It came all times of day and night without warning.

Pouring herself a glass of water from the pitcher, she rinsed her mouth. What had happened to her and why? She usually didn't have such a reaction. She had taken flight training and faced death many times, how was this different?

From the outer room, she heard Shau'nac enter. "Samantha?"

Sam drew a deep breath. "I'm in here."

Shau'nac strode into the room, dressed for the coming ceremony. She noticed the contains of the basin. "Are you all right?" Reaching over she felt Sam's forehead to see if there was a fever.

Shaking her head, Sam told the other woman. "Yes, no, I really don't know. I just feel awful, I have for the last few days. I guess the impeding threat of losing control can do that to you."

Chiding the younger woman, Shau'nac said, "I have told you that it will not happen. There is a plan in place and you will be safe. Never fear, Samantha, all will be well."

Nodding her head slowly Sam wanted to believe what she was being told but the fear in the pit of her stomach remained.

"Come, we must fit your dress for the ceremony, Ammonet must look her best. Also Ra wants to see you before the ritual. We must hurry." She took Sam's hand and led her back into the chamber.

A few minutes later, Sam stepped out of the chamber into the hallway led by the hand by Shau'nac because her face was covered by a thick veil. No one was allowed to look upon the new queen until she was the goddess.

Having Shau'nac at her side calmed her a little, but what Sam really wanted was a sharp knife or a gun to shoot her way out of this. This was cutting things too close for her.

They entered the throne room and all talking stopped and there was a rustling of clothing and scuffing of feet on the tiles as everyone cleared the room. Shau'nac brought Sam to the bottom of the steps and signaled for her to stop.

Sam stood there unable to see, waiting.

* * *

Shau'nac was unsure just what would happen now, she had never seen a queen's choosing before. Ammonet was the first one born in a very long time and was considered very special. She would have great power if the blending took place.

Slowly, the veil was lifted and Sam's was face to face with the boy Ra. His hand traced her cheek. "You are so very beautiful. I will be the envy of all, for not only will I have a queen at my side, but an exquisite one at that. The fact that you are of the Tau'ri makes it all the sweeter. You will stand at my side as I destroy your world and take your people as slaves."

His finger trailed down her chest toward Sam's breasts and Shau'nac knew Sam well enough to see the tension in the other woman's shoulders as she fought to stand still under Ra's touch.

"You are so worthy of me. All will know that I am God with you as my queen. The time will come and I will rule over all of the System Lords as it should have been long ago."

He motioned to Shau'nac. "Take her to the temple when the time nears. Bring her to my chambers once it is done. She will grace my bed for three nights from now and it shall be sweet."

The Priestess bowed and led Sam out of the room. "The worst is over now. You must rest the time will come soon enough."

* * *

Jack paced the confines of the Abydonain camp. They had been here for far too long and if Kaleb didn't show up soon he was going to head off on his own. Daniel had a list of addresses that they could try and he was going to start picking, he'd already sent a man back to retrieve Sam's MALP from Abydos for them to use. It wasn't a good plan but it was better than sitting around doing nothing.

From the other side of the camp there was a shout and Jack turned to find Skaa'ra running his way. The boy had taken to following Jack around whenever he could escape from his sister to try to learn to be like Jack. At first Jack thought it was kind of funny but now it was just annoying. It made him miss Charlie and he wondered just how his son was doing without him or Sam.

"Sorry, Skaa'ra I can't teach you to fight today, I'm just not in the mood-"

The boy cut him off. "No, O'Neill, Kaleb has come and he wants to speak with you!"

Jack threw the leaf he had been shredding into the fire and ran after the boy. He skidded to a stop in front of Daniel and Sha're's tent. The Tok'ra emerged and held out his hand. "I have found Samantha. Come I will show you the address. You can go to the planet but you must not enter the city. I will meet you at night fall and show you a way that is much less dangerous.

"Where are we going?" Kawalsky asked.

"To Chulak. It is there that most of the rebel Jaffa live. They will aid us if they can, but until Ra is dead they will not expose themselves and risk death to their families."

"So we kill Ra and then our fighting force multiplies? Is that what you are telling me?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Yes, once Ra is dead, the entire Jaffa will help us. The Tok'ra have a drug that will free them from the dependence on the immature symbiotes to survive." Kaleb told them.

Jack nodded and he wanted to get this show on the road. He turned to Kawalsky. "Gather the men we move out today. Ask the Cimmerians for supplies and we'll meet at the gate in an hour, we don't have any time to lose."

"I'll see you there, Jack." Charlie took off in a run and Jack turned to Kaleb. "So you're going to meet us there? How do I know that this isn't a trap? I don't really trust you."

From the folds of his robe Kaleb pulled out a set of dog tags and held them up for Jack to see. These tags belong to Lt Colonel Samantha Carter. She gave them to me when I was a child before she died. She trusted me with these so can you trust me with her life?"

Jack snatched them from the man's fingers and studied them. They looked real and he had no reason to doubt Kaleb, but Jack just got the feeling that Kaleb wasn't tell him everything."

Holding out his hand Kaleb said, "I'd like those back. They mean a lot to me. Now are we going to save her or not?"

Jack dropped them into Kaleb's palm and nodded. "Let's go. Tell Daniel the address and we'll see you there. Where are you meeting us?"

"North side of the city, but stay hidden in the trees."

"All right, don't be late." Jack turned and headed towards the gate and Daniel followed a few minutes later with the address of Chulak in his notebook.

* * *

A hand shook Sam awake. Sitting up, she squinted in the darkness trying to see. Her stomach rolled and she grabbed the basin beside her bed.

When she had finished, hands took it away and helped her to her feet and into the bathroom. The only light was from the full moon coming in the window. Sam knew not to fight the bathers by now. Instead she just stood there waiting for it to be over. Jack still hadn't come for her, but there was still time. He had to come and Shau'nac plan would work. She would be free to go home.

The women helped her dress but they didn't look at her. As with the slaves in the hall they were not allowed to look upon their new queen, until the implantation.

Sam knew her dress was virtually see-through. She had seen it and the thought of walking the halls in it made her stomach turn again, but she fought down the urge to vomit once more. The dressers fit the huge headdress and the veil fell once more blocking out the world.

A hand touched her shoulder and Sam jumped. Shau'nac whispered, "It's time to take you to the temple and then the plan will move forward from there. Sam, I need you to trust me, please. Do not fight what happens, please. All will be well, trust me."

Sam wished that she could see Shau'nac's eyes, but the veil did its job too well. She drew a sharp breath. "Okay, I trust you. Let's get this over with."

Although Sam could not see anything, she was getting good at listening to the sounds around her. They entered the temple accompanied by two large Jaffa. She was brought once more before Ra who stared at her.

"Tonight we will seal our union and I will begin to claim the power that should have been mine long ago. All the Goa'uld seek to have a queen, but only I have one and that alone will give me power. The moon is at its highest. It is time. Bring her to me when it is done. I will expect her."

Alone in the temple with only the two Jaffa, Shau'nac lifted Sam's veil. Her voice is harsh. "Lay down."

Sam gathered her skirts and laid down upon the altar. The stone was cold beneath her and she shivered as the two Jaffa bond her to it. First her ankles, and then her wrists.

From her stomach, Shau'nac removed the symbiote. She showed it to the statue of Ra. "We ask thee, mighty Ra to grant your Queen the strength she needs to endure this trial."

The two Jaffa grabbed Sam's head and turn it to the side exposing her neck. She tried to fight but her bonds were too strong. Shau'nac brought the green snake like creature closer. Her voice was so quiet that Sam had to strain to hear her. "I'm sorry it has to be this way, Sam. If there could have been another way I would have-"

Then she released the symbiote and it burrowed its way into Sam's neck. Sam opened her mouth to scream and kept screaming, until she no longer had control and then there was silence as her eyes flashed gold.

* * *

Well if you want more you can look up this story on my website. You can find it by Googling my penname or following the website link on my profile. If you want up dates of my new posting you can follow me on Buzz and twitter.


	13. Doing What I Have To Do

**Author's Note:** Sorry this is late but I have to drop down to once a week now that my kids are back in school. So the next chapter will be posted a week from today or you can head over to my website and you'll find the complete story there, if you want to... The address is on my profile or you can Google me.

**

* * *

Doing what I have to do  
**

Sam entered Ra's chambers she could feel the cold steel of the knife strapped to her thigh. When he saw her he stood coming towards her. "Ammonet, my Queen. How I have longed for this day."

He wore an open robe and a short skirt-like cloth around his waist. He held out his arms and Sam stepped into them. Grabbing a fist full of her hair, he tilted her head to look up at him. "No words for me?"

"I am just so excited, Master. I-" Sam stopped unsure what to say and decided it was best to say nothing.

"Ah to be so young and experiencing the first host. There is something special about the first one." He whispered as his lips touched hers.

Sam tried to relax but she was stiff and unresponsive. Ra pulled back studying her. "What is wrong. I have chosen you and-" He stopped. "You plan to betray me!"

He backhanded her and sent her sprawling. Sam picked herself up and pulled the knife. She hadn't wanted to do it this way, but now she would.

She thrust the knife at Ra but he blocked her and grasped her arm and wrist tightly trying to force her to let go of the blade. Sam kicked out with her foot catching him on the knee and he flipped her over smashing her onto her back. The knife skittered away out of reach.

He loomed over her holding out his hand the bore the hand device. "I'm sorry Ammonet. We could have been built an empire together, but now I fear you must die."

There was a sharp sound and Ra crumple collapsing on top of Sam. She pushed his body off of her to find Teal'c standing in the doorway holding an "s" shaped weapon. He crossed the room quickly grabbing the unconscious Goa'uld and dropped him on the bed.

Crossing the room he picked up the knife and without hesitation, stabbed it into Ra's heart.

From her place on the floor, Sam watched it all happen and then scrambled back as Teal'c approached her unsure what he would do.

"I mean you no harm, Samantha O'Neill. There are not many who would fight a _Goa'uld_ with only a knife. You have much courage. Come, this night is not over yet. You must announce what you have done and solidify your position here on Chulak, so the System Lords will not doubt you are Ammonet."

Sam drew a breath and took his hand and allowed him to help her up. "Okay, let's get this over with."

"Follow me, I will tell you what to say." And Teal'c began to have her recite the speech.

* * *

Sam returned to her new quarters after addressing the Jaffa. She could feel her legs shaking and she managed to reach the bed before she collapsed. Shau'nac was immediately at her side offering her help to stand.

"Are you all right Samantha?"

Still feeling a little jittery Sam nodded. "Is there anything to eat? I think that will make me feel better. I can't remember the last time I had any food."

Shau'nac nodded to Rac'nor and the Jaffa disappeared out the door, only to return a few minutes later bearing a tray of fruit or other bit sized foods. He set it on a table and Sam made her way over. Dropping into a chair she chose something and ate it. It was only after she had finished half the platter that Sam relaxed and leaned back in her chair.

Teal'c had just returned and she looked up at the broad black Jaffa. "How did I do?"

"You did well Samantha O'Neill but this was the easy task. Tomorrow will be much more difficult. The System Lords are naturally suspicious. It will take much to convince them you are Ammonet. You may not like what they require you to do."

Stifling a yawn, she stood. "Well, I guess I should get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day. What time do we leave for the meeting?"

"Soon after dawn. I will be with you on the trip to help you to know how to act and speak. The System Lords are a very volatile and cutthroat group. It does not take much to get them angry."

"I promise to do what you say. I want this to be over so I can go home to my husband and son. They'll both be worried sick about me. Is there any way to get word to them that I'm all right?"

Teal'c looked over at Shau'nac before speaking. "I do not know where your man is. He had left Abydos but has not returned to Earth. Kaleb has gone to try and locate him. If possible Kaleb will bring him to you. Now you need to rest, tomorrow we will leave for the rendezvous point."

Sam nodded and got to her feet. "All right I'll see you in the morning." She climbed up on to the bed and shut the curtains, laying there hoping for the sleep that never came.

* * *

Jack and the others followed Kaleb through the strange looking tunnels. "So I take it these aren't natural?" Jack asked touching the crystalline looking walls.

Kaleb didn't look back at Jack as he answered, "No, they're grown but that's all I can tell you."

Stopping after a few more paces, Kaleb looked at the men from the Tau'ri. "Jack and Daniel may follow me, but the rest of you must remain here out of sight. If you are needed we'll contact you. You may start a fire and cook food while you wait, but please stay in the tunnels. No one will look for or find you here."

Jack opened his mouth to argue but Kaleb didn't allow him the chance. "Follow me, time is short."

Taking one last look at Kawalsky, Jack turned and followed Kaleb and Daniel before he lost them in the dark.

Silently, they emerged from the tunnels and were greeted by a large black Jaffa. Jack's fingers tightened on his gun waiting to see what would happen, thinking they had been betrayed by the Tok'ra.

The two men clasped arms and bowed. The Jaffa smiled. "KalebJackson, it is good to see you again. I have been waiting for you. The time has come for us to take our destiny into our hands. Let us hope for a swift and decisive victory."

"All gone according to plan?" Kaleb asked ignoring Jack's strangled noise.

"Indeed, KalebJackson, it has. Come let us get out of sight." He turned and headed down the hall. "Follow me, please."

They moved swiftly down the hallway. Teal'c stopped at a door and knocked. It was opened by another tall black Jaffa. "You are back quickly, Teal'c."

"I found them. Now let us enter before we are found, Rac'nor." Teal'c whispered.

Rac'nor opened the door and everyone filed into the room closing the door behind them.

Jack looked around wondering what was going on. The room was more ornate than the hallway. The furniture was expensive looking and well made. "So, we're here Kaleb, now what? Where's Sam and how do we get that snake out of her?"

From across the room there was a shout. "Jack!"

The curtains on the bed parted and Jack turned around in time to feel something smash into him. He looked down to find Sam wrapped around him.

Stunned, Jack held her close as she buried her face into his neck she murmured, "I thought I'd never see you again. I-" She took a shaky breath.

Jack stared at her amazed that his wife was here in his arms in charge of her own faculties. "They told me that one of those snakes had taken you over. " Shaking his head Jack pulled back. "Now's not the time to talk about this." He took her hand and pulled her towards the door. "Daniel, let's go. It's time to go home."

Sam dug in her heels. "No, Jack, I can't. They need my help we have to see this through and then we'll go home. Jack, I have to do this."

"Why does it have to be you, can't someone else do this? This is not your fight, Sam. Come on lets go." He tugged at her arm once more.

"Ammonet needs to attend the System Lord's Council meeting. There Teal'c and Rac'nor will plant a toxin that will kill them all. Then it'll be over. The Jaffa will be free and so will millions of humans."

Jack looked resigned. "These things never work out that way, but if you're going to this meeting, I'm coming too."

Teal'c looked as though he wanted to argue but Shau'nac spoke up. "It will be better this way. Jack will be able to protect Sam and he's the better choice than all of us. No System Lord will be allowed to bring a Jaffa, but they will be allowed a lo'taur. Our original plan was to use Ra's but this will be better."

Everyone nodded and Shau'nac spoke again. "Now that we know Sam will be well protected tonight, we can leave her and Jack alone. I will come for the two of you in the morning. Goodnight and try to sleep Sam tomorrow will be long day."

Before Sam could answer Shau'nac shoved all the rest of the men out the door and it clicked shut behind them, leaving Jack and Sam alone.

Sam looked back at Jack, he was now sitting up on the bed with his head in his hands, arms resting on his knees.

"Jack?" Sam asked hesitantly.

His voice was muffled as he responded, "Sam, are you really all right? Kaleb said that you were Ammonet's host." He looked up to find her standing close, her face serious. "I thought that I lost you.

"I was but there was something that prevented her from taking control, in fact it killed her." Sam stepped closer until she was right in front of him. "I'm pregnant."

Jack sat there, stunned. "You're what?"

"Pregnant?" Sam nodded and he reached out touching her stomach feeling the slight bump and after a moment he felt the slight kick. "What?"

"It's a long story, but from what I was told this child is the another Sam Carter and Jack O'Neill's. She had it protected until it could be returned to me. I think Kaleb is the one who implanted it."

"Sam, I don't care where this child came from. It's our baby." Then he rested his head against it, kissing her belly through her nightclothes. "I'll get you home to Charlie, Sam. Believe me, I will, he'll love a new baby brother."

Then suddenly he was on his feet, spinning her around. "We're having a baby!" Looking down he found her watching him with tears in her eyes. Then needing to show her how much this moment meant to him, Jack pulled Sam close for a toe-curling kiss.

* * *

There you have it, more next Thursday.


	14. The Beginning of the End

**The Beginning of the End  
**

* * *

Sam glided into the audience room on the space station where the System Lords were meeting and looked around. She was still unsure about this plan, but for now she'd have to go along with it.

Jack, disguised as her _lo'taur_, followed behind five paces. Her neck itched where Kaleb had inserted the device that would alter her voice and cause her eyes to flash when needed. At the last moment he'd told her that they had never tested the device in a setting such as this and he hoped it would work. She wasn't sure she liked being a guinea pig.

Looking around the room she tried to send message that she was confident and had no fear even though she was shaking. She knew that she had to assert her position over these Goa'uld long enough to make sure all of them were here or the plan would fail and many including her and Jack, would die.

All eyes turned toward her and Sam recognized some of the System Lords from the descriptions Kaleb had been able to provide her. This would be the first time that all the System Lord were together in one place for many years and now it will spell their end. Sam looked around the room, Shau'nac had them arrive late on purpose, so they would be the last to arrive, but it seems that others had the same idea. Three of the chairs were still empty.

Scanning the room, Sam located Amerterasu, she was one of the more devious System Lords. Being a woman she had to fight harder and scheme a little more evilly than her brethren. Beside her was Nirrti, another female _Goa'uld_ and just as ruthless. Sam had been warned to stay away from these two. They would be very suspicious of another female seeking power. Nirrti was know for her experiments on her human subjects and trying to create a _Hok'tar_ or perfect host. At the moment she was using a backwater planet called Hanka.

Beside Nirrti was Cronus, one of the eldest System Lords. He was quiet and content to rule what he had without in crouching on the other territory, but if one of them were to fall he, it wasn't unknown for him to snatch a piece of the newly freed territory. In the last few years he'd failed to gain any new ground and so his power and prestige were fading. He would be seeking to restore himself to a stronger position.

It was then someone burst through the doors making a dramatic entrance and her attention was caught by Camulus, one of the weaker System Lords entered. He tended to align himself with anyone who would protect his power base and betray them just as quickly if another System Lord offered him more power. At the moment, he was in Ba'al's pocket so Kaleb had heard.

It was then Sam realized that Ba'al was missing. Ba'al was the most powerful System Lord after Lord Yu and the fact that he was absent worried her. Ba'al was by far the most devious and power hungry Goa'uld in the galaxy. He needed to be present for the plan to work. If Jack deployed the gas now Ba'al would be able to conquer the galaxy uncontested and she wasn't sure that even the newly freed Jaffa would be able to stop him.

"Ba'al will be here soon. He has been delayed by a matter of importance. He said to begin the trading, he needs nothing."

Knowing that the games had just begun, Sam sat down on Ra's throne and waited to see what would happen. "Then let us begin. I have a large supply of Naquada, does anyone need it?"

Nirrti was the first to address her. "Who are you and why do you dare to sit in Ra's place?"

Casting her eyes toward the Goa'uld, Sam spoke, "I killed him, that is what gives me the right. He thought to make me his Queen and puppet, but he had grown weak and I killed him. I am Ammonet, I am the last Queen. So you will all look to me or our race will wither and die."

A collected gasp rounded the room and Lord Yu nodded as he stood up. "It was rumored that Ra had located a queen that had long been hidden and he only waited for one worthy to bare her. I welcome you to our council, my Lady. I hope you will give us many new _pr__im__'ta_." He bowed in reverence and respect.

Sam bowed her head in reply. "Now let us begin trading."

Hours later, Lord Yu called a recess and the System Lords retired to their assigned chambers. Once they were alone in her chamber Sam dropped on the bed. "Where is Ba'al? We need him here so that we can get this over with. I really don't want to stay here for the next three days."

Jack gathered her in his arms. "We'll get through this. I'll go place the toxin in the air supply. That should be the best place to hide it. Once that is done, I'm going to go speak to the other lo'taur and see if I can find out when Ba'al is expected. That will give us a better time line to work with. Once we know that, I'll set up the bomb and detonator. There should be some sort of air intake in here."

He let go of her and brushed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

* * *

Out in the hallway Jack located the kitchens and began to prepare Sam's food as Shau'nac had told him to. There were other _lo'taur_ present and he tried to strike up a conversation but they just ignored him as they completed their tasks and left. Jack finished preparing the food and turned to leave but found the way blocked by a large man.

"You are Ammoment's _lo'taur_, are you not?"

"Yes, I am. I served Ra before my Queen and I am happy to serve her. She is-" He stopped remembering Shau'nac's advice not to say too much.

Trying to push past the bigger man Jack murmured. "I must bring this refreshment to my queen. Please excuse me."

The man stayed where he was. "Ba'al wants an audience with your Queen before the System Lord's meet again. Tell her that he will come to her, half an hour before we are to meet and he will not be refused."

Bowing his head Jack agreed. "I will let my Queen know. Now please, let me pass."

This time the man did step back and let Jack pass. Repressing a shiver, he moved passed in the little space the man gave him and did not look back.

* * *

Once he was in Sam's chambers, Jack dropped the tray on the table. "Sam, you need to eat. It looks like Ba'al's arrived and he wants to see you before the System Lords meet again. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Sam nodded. "It's important. We need to break their hold on the galaxy and not start a war. If we can kill them all at once then we'll save many lives. Kawalsky and Charlie being a few."

Jack nodded and pushed the tray toward her. "Well, if you're doing this, you need to eat a little. I get the feeling that you're not going to want to deal with Ba'al on a full stomach."

Picking up a piece of fruit, Sam laughed. "No, I think you're right. It wouldn't be a good choice to vomit on the guy who thinks he's going to rule the galaxy."

* * *

Sam was waiting for Ba'al to arrive an hour before the scheduled time thinking that he might try to catch her off guard by showing up early. So she sent Jack to prepare the bomb and the gas while she was with Ba'al. That way she would be able to kill them all in the next audience.

As expected Ba'al strode through the door early. Sam rose from the chaise where she was waiting. Holding out her hand to Ba'al she purred. "Lord Ba'al, you honor me with your presence."

"I have come to make you an offer. Be my Queen and together we will crush the rest of the System Lords. You have taken control of Ra's ships and planets. If we pool our resources we can stand alone against the others."

He drew her into an embrace and tried to kiss her, but twisted away from him. "I have no desire to join forces with anyone at this point. I have killed Ra; he was weak and thought to control me. Now you are trying to do the same. I will not be spoils to be collected by the victor. She grabbed his arm and wrenched it behind his back, her eyes flashing as she spoke in a Goa'uld voice, "I have power of my own. I do not need you to encroach upon it. I have won it fairly and you will not take it from me by trickery."

Letting go, Ba'al dropped to the floor. His eyes flashed with anger. "You'll regret spurning me. We could have been rulers of the galaxy, but now you will be crushed beneath my heel."

Sam tried, but she couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up through her throat. "You crush me? You would not dare. I am the last of the queens and without me you have nothing. Do not over estimate your worth, Ba'al."

The Goa'uld got to his feet and tried to gather his dignity as he swept from the room.

* * *

Well if you want more you can look up this story on my website. You can find it by Googling my penname or following the website link on my profile. If you want up dates of my new posting you can follow me on twitter or facebook, search for my page.


	15. The End Is Near

**The End Is Near  
**

* * *

As the door clicked shut behind Ba'al, Sam leaned against the wall and then dashed into the small bathroom and emptied her stomach. She was still there when Jack returned, leaning against the vanity and taking deep breaths trying to gain control of her raging emotions.

He came to her side touching her back. "Are you all right?"

Sam wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and accepted a glass of water from Jack. "I'm fine. I just lost my lunch. Is everything all set? I want to get out here as soon as we can."

Jack grabbed her arm. "Did he hurt you?"

Shaking her head, Sam said, "No, he didn't, but he did threaten me. I don't want to stay around and give him a chance to make good on it. Let's gas these guys and go home. It's way past time."

"I agree, Charlie's probably wondering what's going on."

Sam allowed herself a moment in Jack's arms before she stepped away and prepared herself to play Ammonent one last time.

* * *

Once again, Sam tried to be the last one to enter the council chambers, but when she'd arrived Ba'al's place was still empty.

Lord Yu got to his feet as Sam entered. "We feared that you had left. Please be seated and give us your opinion on the matters at hand."

The other System Lords nodded in agreement, but a irreverent voice spoke. "Yes, all hail the Queen."

All eyes turned and Ba'al strode into the council chamber. "Are you truly a Queen or is this some trick that Ra has decided to play on us."

He stood before Sam and grabbed a handful of her hair wrenching her head back to look at him. "Tell me, my Queen. Can you prove you are who you say?"

Sam's eyes flashed yellow and she used her hand to hand combat skills to break his hold on her and threw him to the floor. "I have no need to prove myself to you. I am Ammonet and you all shall bow to me."

Then she kicked Ba'al hard in the stomach. Turning to storm out of the room, she paused.

"If this is how you treat your Queen, I will excuse myself until you are worthy of my presence."

She left the room and headed toward her assigned quarters and she hoped that Jack would deploy the gas before following as they had planned.

If not, things could get interesting. She heard footsteps behind her and when she turned she saw Jack behind her. With relief she released the breath she had been holding and immediately changed direction heading toward the shuttle they had arrived in. It would not be good to be found here now.

Neither of them said a word as they hurried to the shuttle. They had almost arrived when they heard the culture tones of Lord Ba'al. "Leaving us so soon my dear? I would think you'd stay here to solidify your place among us?"

Taking a haughty tone of voice Sam, spoke, "I will not stay anywhere that I am not treated with great respect! I thought it best to make this council rethink their choices, once I had left."

Although she tried to stop herself, Sam's eyes shot to Jack's and Ba'al saw it. Then there was a shout from down the hallway.

"The System Lords are dead! All of them! Treachery!"

The clomp of booted feet echoed in the halls and Ba'al seized Sam's arm. "What is this? The little Queen has a spine after all. How did you do it?"

Again Ba'al underestimated Sam, she twisted herself from his grip and the _Goa'uld_ kicked out catching her in the side. Sam fell to the ground and Jack stepped in to block the next blow aimed at her. The man and _Goa'uld_ grappled, each landing blows. Jack quickly realized that Ba'al was much stronger than he was and if they wanted to escape he would have to end this fight soon.

Sam got to her feet and watched the fight. Down the hall she could see the other _lo'taur_ gathering and she saw one draw out a weapon. With lightening speed Sam lashed out and disarmed him. Then she swept up the knife.

Testing its weight in her hand, she threw the knife catching Ba'al in the heart. The _Goa'uld_ fell to his knees, his eyes flashing once more before he fell to the ground dead.

Jack moved quickly to the shuttle and radioed Teal'c and Shau'nac on the mother ship just out of sensor range. "It's done. They are all dead, including Ba'al. We have the human slaves and they have given us a list of their home-worlds. I'll leave it to you guys to get them home. We'll rendezvous with you at the meeting point; we'll have the slaves with us. We're not leaving anyone behind. Talk to you soon."

Then Jack flew the small shuttle away from the space station and toward the point in space where they planned to meet up with Kaleb and the others.

* * *

They landed the small ship on the ground and the large _Tel'tak_ landed beside them. Shau'nac stepped off the ship. "We have received calls from all over the galaxy. All the Jaffa have rebelled against the remaining Goa'uld. All of them have been gathered and are being left on a planet without a Stargate. Teal'c and Rak'nor have all ready begun to distribute the Tretonin to our brothers. It will take a while but soon we will all be free. We have chosen to gather on a planet called "Balah" It is the site of the Jaffa slavery and now we will make it our home-world a place to create a new society, a free society. You are welcome anytime."

Sam and Jack nodded as Kawalsky and the others descended the ramp as well. "Well, are we done now? Have we beaten all the bad guys?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know. Shau'nac thinks we got them all but who knows. At least our part is done. Once they remove that device from Sam so she no longer talks funny or her eyes flash yellow, we can go home."

Sam nodded. "Let me go find Kaleb and get it done."

* * *

The small party emerged a few hours later from the Stargate and walked down the ramp towards the general who waited for them looking very unhappy.

"Just what do you think you were doing Colonel? I had a two star general breathing down my neck for the last two weeks demanding to know where his son in law and his daughter had disappeared to. And all I could tell him was that it was a matter of national security. Jacob Carter is not a patient man and he's at his limit."

Sam broke away from the group and spoke, "I'll call him and let him know we should be home soon. I'm sure you want a full briefing on what we did."

"That would be nice Captain, but first I'll need all of you to go to the infirmary to make sure you've brought back no contaminants that could compromise this base."

There was a chorus of, "Yes, Sir." and they all filed out of the room.

It was when Jack and Sam were the only ones left, that Hammond demanded. "Where is Dr. Jackson? I thought the whole reason for this mission was to bring him home?"

Jack and Sam exchanged looks. "He didn't want to come home, Sir. Daniel chose to remain on Abydos and help them rebuild now that the Goa'uld are gone."

"What!" Hammond couldn't keep the annoyance out of his voice. "Just who are the Goa'uld?"

Again Jack and Sam shared a look before speaking. "Let's get medical stuff out of the way and then we'll tell you everything. Is that all right?"

George sighed but nodded. "Hurry up! Tell the doctors that you're the first in line. I want the two of you back here a-sap."

They nodded and left the room before anymore questions could be asked.

* * *

An hour later, Jack and Sam now dressed in BDUs, sat in the briefing room waiting for the debriefing.

"So now I'd like some answers. Just what the heck happened out there?"

Jack spoke first. "We went through the gate after Daniel and we can across a group of people who wanted our help. At first we refused, we grabbed Daniel and headed home, but along the way Sam and Daniel got captured by a _Goa'uld_."

Hammond nodded. "Go on."

We returned to the cave where the small band of rebels and asked them for help to get Sam and Daniel back."

Both Jack and Sam picked up the threads as needed and then it was all done.

General Hammond sat back a little stunned. "So, as far as you know the System Lords have been taken care of?"

Both of them nodded. "Yes, but Sha're and Shau'nac had promised to keep us advised if anything happens."

Stapling his fingers, George looked at them. "So what you tell me is that we might be involved in a war that spans a galaxy?"

"Yes, Sir. But if it's any consolation, we tried not to, however, I think fate had other plans."

"Well that's all for tonight. Why don't the two of you head home and I'll see you Monday morning We'll figure out just what we're going to do then."

"Sir, about that. I would like to request a transfer to the Academy. I'm pregnant and I can't continue with at the SGC, but I'm willing to consult as needed."

George looked a little shocked by the turn of events, but nodded. "All right, I'll start the paper work. Dismissed."

* * *

Well if you want more you can look up this story on my website. You can find it by Googling my penname or following the website link on my profile. If you want up dates of my new posting you can follow me on twitter or facebook, search for my page.

Also there is a new Daniel/Vala one up on my sight if you want to take a look. It's called Dinner and a Movie.


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

The couple burst through their front door to find the house empty. Dejected, they dropped onto the couch wondering what they should do now, and how long the boy and his grandfather would be gone.

A few minutes later, there was a call from outside. "Mom, Dad are you home?" and a little whirlwind came through the doorway, almost running the two of them over as they got to their feet.

"You're home. I thought I would never see you again. Grandpa Jake said you were on a dangerous mission, and he didn't know when you'd be back. He tried not to show it, but he was very worried." Charlie's words spilled out really fast, running over each other.

"Yes, Charlie, I was, but it doesn't matter now." Jake replied as he came through the door and hugged Sam and then Jack. "It is good to see you two again. So what's in the future, more missions?"

Sam and Jack turned to look at each other.

"Nope, Sam's been transferred to the Academy, effective immediately. She filled out the papers before we left. As for me, I'm not sure what I'll be doing. It depends and a few things. I'll learn what's going to happen on Monday."

Charlie smiled. "Does that mean I can have a little brother or sister?"

Jack wrapped his arm around his son. "You betcha, it's on the way."

The boy's eyes got bigger as he looked over at Sam. "Is it true?"

"Yep, we're having a baby and you'll get a little sister very soon."

Hurling himself into Sam's arms Charlie couldn't believe his luck.

* * *

That's the end of this one. The next multi chapter fic will begin next week, but you can get a sneak peek on my website. Just Google my penname and you'll find it or check out my profile.


End file.
